Jinsei sayōnara adiós vida
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: rechazado a favor de su hermana, llevado a lo mas oscuro de un ser humano, viendo a su mejor amigo morir, a pesar de esto que camino tomara, el de la destrucción o el camino bueno convirtiéndose en el niño de la profesia acompaña al rubio en este viaje-mal summary como siempre, clasificado M por las dudas. pd: nueva oportunidad espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Wesa que pasoaaa. Bueno gente aquí la nueva oportunidad que me doy espero que lo disfruten.

Naruto y todos los personajes que use pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Prologo

Era un día conmemorativo en la aldea de la hoja, se honraba las memorias de sus habitantes caídos y se celebra la gran victoria de su amado héroe, el Yondaime Hokage sobre el terrible demonio de las nueve colas hace exactamente 6 años.

El palco de la torre del Hokage, se abrían las puertas y la gente de la aldea estallaban en gritos eufóricos al ver a su poderoso líder salir a saludar a su gente, ahí en frente se encontraba el legendario héroe de Konoha y muy reconocido en el mundo ninja que cada año iba acompañado de su hermosa esposa la última del clan Uzumaki, la bella y temible pelirroja Kushinacon su hermoso kimono de fiesta con bordes rojos junto a ella su más esmero orgullo y actualmente mayor heroína de la aldea su pequeña hija Hikari, pelirroja como su madre solo que los ojos azules como su padre, en este día cumpliría 6 años.

Era una niña feliz y consentida no solo por su padre si no por todo el pueblo que la veía como una princesa al ser quien poseía en su interior al demonio zorro, como todos los años el Yondaime, también conocido como Minato Namikaze daba su discurso de todos los años recordando a los fallecidos de aquel ataque.

Flash back inicio

Era una noche oscura y fría de octubre a lo lejos entre los escombros de la aldea una cansada Kushina terminaba de dar a luz y su esposo luchando fuertemente contra el poderoso Zorro, ese día un enmascarado había aparecido de la nada y con una facilidad enorme despojo al zorro demoniaco y lo lanzo sobre Konoha.

Fue una fiera batalla donde el Hokage luchaba junto con Gamabunta, pero nada era sencillo y solo había una solución.

Afuera de la aldea los shinobis veían incrédulos como su Hokage luchaba contra el zorro y empezaron la operación a manos de Sarutobi antiguo Hokage.

En el hospital se veía a Kushina levantándose de la cama a su lado una mujer rubia con un cuerpo muy bien dotado sosteniendo dos bebes en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces Kushina?-le grito la Senju.

-tengo que ir a ayudar a Minato, mas haya de todo, sabemos cómo acabara esto-le contesto Kushina a la rubia.

De inmediato un rayo amarillo apareció en frente de las dos mujeres y los pequeños, con una charla de pocos segundos el cuarto demostró su superioridad y a regañadas la rubia los dejo ir deseándole suerte y que todo salga bien.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla sobre la invocación de Yondaime apareció la familia Namikaze con sus dos pequeños en brazos una cansada y otro agotado por una batalla que lo gasto muchas energías.

En eso estaban intentando retener al Kyubi, el Sandaime y anbus y un par de Jounins, sin resultado.

El cuarto tenia un plan, engañar al shinigami su muerte, en cambio de eso la cansada Kushina daba la mitad de su energía, y siguieron con el plan, comenzaron con el ritual, en frente de ello estaba la muerte en si.

_-porque me invocas mortal- _

-lo siento Shinigami-sama, pero requiero de su ayuda.

_-¿sabes cuál es el riesgo? _

-si lo se, solo encierre el alma del zorro en mi hijo y el chakra en mi hija-dijo el Yondaime.

_-esta bien. _

Y sucedió lo que nadie quiso que pasara, salió mal…

El rubio pequeño dejo de respirar y se le marcaron 6 marcas en sus mejillas, 3 en cada lado.

_-iluso humano, que te pensabas, nunca te dijeron que con la muerte… NO SE JUEGA JAJAJAJA. _

Y desapareció…

Ambos padres gritaron de terror y dolor al saber eso, por su culpa su hijo se estaba yendo, pero de repente un aura roja se adornó en cuerpo del pequeño y cambiaron sus ojos y su cabello a rojo los dos, esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con furia , de repente desaparecieron y se volvieron azules como su cabello amarillo y volvió a llorar.

Eso días fueron los terribles, dieron en la conclusión de que el estaba muerto, su alma desapareció y el zorro tomo su cuerpo, desde entonces la familia Namikaze no volvió a ser la misma.

Fin del flash back

De vuelta al presente la familia del Hokage volvía al interior de la torre, tan pronto entraron y la alegre Hikari se despidió de sus padres tranquila se fue.

Tan pronto paso esto se soltaron.

No me esperes hoy a la noche voy a llegar tarde-dijo el Hokage.

-como que no, no te fue suficiente traicionar a Itachi y matar a nuestro hijo, ensima de todo te vas y me metes los cuernos, maldito!-decir que estaba furiosa era decir poco.

-Kushina, lo que haga, are o hice no es de tu inconvencia-dijo poniendo "autoridad".

-Maldito es todo tu culpa ojala que te mue…-pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada de Minato.

-callate de una vez Uzumaki, o si no te mato, como te dije yo soy el hokage y a mi no me puedes decir nada-dijo mientras se retiraba.

-MALDITO POR QUE CONFIE EN VOS.

Ajena a todo eso una alegre Hikari, caminaba recibiendo halagos y regalos de los aldeanos.

_Hola gente como están? __Bueno aquí un pequeño prologo de esta serie, fijándome en la serie Naruto, me supuse una mini historia asi, después le vere agregando cosas esto es lo tengo por ahora, bueno espero sus comentarios son gratis, chau chau. _

_Pd:nueva posibilidad._


	2. Chapter 2

Wesa que pasoaaa bueno gente capitulo escrito en colegio jeje espero que lo disfruten chao chao.

Naruto le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 1: ¿a esto se le llama vida?

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de hoja no podía ser más tranquila y alegre, si en específico era 10 de octubre, los aldeanos no podían estar mas felices igual que gran mayoría de shinobis, porque según rumores el demonio había desaparecido y ellos pensaban no causaría mas temor en la aldea.

Que equivocados estaban.

Cambiando de tema una Hikari muy alegre estaba siendo consentida por todo aquel aldeano que se le cruzase en su camino y encima de todo le encantaba, pero ajena a lo que pasaba en la relación de sus padres que dormían en camas diferentes, y cuando preguntaban le contestaban tradiciones Namikaze, Kushina ya no soportaba al rubio Hokage culpándolo de la muerte de su hijo y la "muerte" de su hijastro Itachi, siempre tuvo sospechas de que lo engañaba aun cuando eran novios el rubio era muy, pero muy mete cuernos por así decirlo, aunque ella se enamoró a ciegas de él, se dio cuanta un poco tarde pero en fin a cabo se dio cuenta, ase unos días había hallado unos cabellos azules, esto la harto.

Por su parte Minato, se preguntaba que vio en Kushina, si era hermosa pero su carácter de los mil demonios… en si ya no la soportaba y eso llevo a engañarla con la misma esposa de Hiashi Hyuga, Shiana Hyuga, pero a pesar de esto ambos disimulaban muy bien su "relación".

Se paró y llamo a un a anbu.

-manda a llamar al colmillo.

En otra parte de aldea, un viejo al lado de un algo durmiendo plácidamente, se trataba de Hiruzen Sarutobi antiguo Sandaime de la aldea de la hoja, estaba durmiendo bueno eso parecía de lejos, en realidad memorizaba lo que ocurrio en esta semana, había acudido a la casa de Sakumo, el colmillo blanco de la hoja pidiéndole perdón por el gran peso que tiene que llevar que por culpa de una misión caería tan bajo su reputación, pero a Sakumo poco le importaba.

Acabando con ese pasaje fue a su verdadero destino, la casa de aquel joven como cada 11 de octubre a darle un regalo, él pensaba que aquel niño era el hijo del Hokage, el supuesto demonio, aunque las evidencias era lo contrario aunque por sus años de experiencia el sabe que el niño no era un demonio era un pequeño maltratado injustamente.

Finalmente después de discutir con el Yondaime recibiendo solo negativas decidió que en el cumpleaños número 7 le daría un nombre al pobre chico, finalmente el nombre fue Naruto, la idea sencilla, el nombre del protagonista de una obra muy buena de su ex alumno, no tuvo éxito pero no se quejaba gracias a eso salió el grandioso Icha Icha, dejando eso de lado y la obsesión del pequeño hacia el ramen le hacía mucho mas fácil su elección.

Mientras caminaba en el barrio mas pobre de la Aldea, vivía en esa zona por obvias razones, en esa zona vivía los mendigos, prostitutas, y criminales de baja categoría, como violadores y asesinos en baja proporción. Camino hacia su "departamento y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho ya que aparecía todo desordenado, empezó su búsqueda por el lugar viendo cuerpos asesinados a sangre fría que para cualquier persona era un hecho vomitar y gritar, pero no por nada lo llamaban "el dios shinobi", de repente escucho una vos.

-quédate quieto, ¿Quién eres?

-tranquilo Sakumo-san soy yo-dio el Hokage-decime que paso aca.

-lo siento Sandaime-sama-mientras miraba avergonzado el suelo-el niño.

-¿Qué paso con Naruto?-pregunto angustiado Hiruzen.

-llegue tarde y, llegaron los malditos y lo lastimaron a muerte y cuando llegue, todo estaba asi.

Lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del Hiruzen, como deseaba ser Hokage para que esto no pase.

Un quejido del niño llamo su atención aun estaba con vida rápido lo tomo y corrió a su casa tan rápido como cuando era joven, rápido pensó en llevarlo al hospital, pero los enfermeros se reusaban a atender al demonio. Suerte para Hiruzen que hoy tenía un invitado, un exninja con grandes poderes curativos, resolvió llevarlo.

De repente un anbu con mascara de gato se izo presente.

-Sakumo, Yondaime requiere sus presencia en este momento.

-hai, Neko puedes retirarte, lo siento viejo, pero el molesto rubio me llamo-mientras se rascaba la cabeza-bueno cuide de Naruto no vemos.

Y desapareció en un Sushin

Con Minato.

Minato se estaba hartando hace media hora había pedido la asistencia de Sakumo Hatake y todavía no llegaba.

"toc toc"-SE HOYO.

-pase-alfin pensó Minato.

-Hokage-dono, porque me izo llamar.

-Sakumo yo sé que estas cuidando al demonio, ¿Por qué los haces?-mientras ponía sus dos manos entre cerradas y su rostro en medio.

-sabes porque, porque yo pienso que no es el demonio, demonio son las personas que intentan matarlo, lo siento Minato pero esto no puede seguir así-mientras entre cerraba los ojos esperando la respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

-Sakumo, te estas oponiendo a mí-dijo con un leve sonido de arrogante.

-si, maso menos pero no permitiré que maltraten a un inocente, ese es mi lema Minato.

-pues lo siento-mientras se paraba de su asiento e intentaba atacar a Sakumo.

La respuesta de Sakumo no tardó en llegar saco su Katana e intento cortar con un poco de chakra al rubio pero el esquivo y salio por la ventana.

-Sakumo, puedes retractarte pero ahora-mientras mentalmente contaba de 20 para abajo.

-déjame pensarlo Hokage-dono-mientras se hacia el que pensaba-mi respuesta es ¡NO!-mientras hacia pose de mano y lanzaba un jutsu dë fuego.

-mierda Sakumo, tendre que matarte, una verdadera lastima. Mientras sacaba una kunai con un sello, muy rara si me preguntas mientras la lanzaba a la cabeza de Sakumo, pero lo esquivo-yosh!, ahora Hiraishin no Jutsu: dono (jutsu del dios del trueno volador: 2)-mientras se tele transportaba a la kunai y teniendo un rasengan en mano.

Lo que le sorprendió fue la risa en la cara de Sakumo quien exploto mandando a volar a Minato con leves quemaduras-bien pensado, un Bushin Daibakuha-mientras se sacaba la túnica de Hokage-me pondré serio Sakumo.

-jaja, eso espero Minato.

-Futon: Renkudan (elemento aire: jutsu bala de viento)-mientras Minato lanzaba una gran bala de aire.

-Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (elemento fuego: gran aniquilación de fuego)-mientras lanzaba una gran bola si se podría decir de fuego arrasando con todo el jutsu de MInato y casi dándole.

-buen jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu-mientras lanzaba la kunai espacio-tiempo y gritaba-Hiraishin no jutsu: san and jon (jutsu del dio del trueno volador: 3 y 4)- Mientras se tele transportaba lanzaba varias kunai haciendo la misma técn, fuego y rayoca de clon de shuriken, pero Sakumo se enterró en la tierra y después salio con un par de shuriken clavadas.

-mierda Sakumo! Hiraishin no jutsu: shichi and Hachi-se tele transportaba con 10 clones de sombra y lanzaba técnicas de viento, fuego y rayo.

-Hono Hikari sutairu no tenshi (estilo de luz llama de ángel)-mientras aparecían llamas blancos protegiéndole de la mayor parte delos ataques del Yondaime pero algunos le dieron.

Después de un rato peleando en Taijutsu, Sakumo dejo un clon explosivo y se alejo.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!-y del humo apareció un perro blanco con dos colmillos que resaltaban.

-que quieres Sakumo.

-Shinken-sama, después le explicare, estoy luchando contra Namikaze Minato.

-¡QUEEE!

Mientras miraba a Minato haciendo las mismas poses de manos y gritaba.

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: GAMABUNTA.

-mierda Gamabunta, Sakumo que haremos.

-Shinken, usa el viento perforador u huyamos no hay tiempo dijo un cansado Sakumo.

-BUENO, SASU YONA KAZE (viento perforador)- mientras lanzaba de sus patas ondas de aires sin parar.

-ahora Shinken chau-mientras hacía desaparecer al perro y se iba con el Sandaime.

En la aldea todos se preguntaron que fue esa explosión cerca de la torre del hokage , los ninjas fueron de inmediato, dejando descubierto toda la aldea.

Con Sakumo.

Sakumo estaba yendo lo más rápido posible hacia el escondite de Hiruzen, estaba en muy mal estado, llego y se desplomó en el piso.

-Sakumo!-grito Hiruzen.

Tres días pasaron desde ese incidente, se buscó en todos lados a Sakumo por traición, su hijo quedo destrozado sabiendo que su padre ataco a su heroe y amigo, pero no es todo Naruto se había levantado y empezó a hablar con Hiruzen su amigo y Sakumo.

-Jisan, Sakumo-san, Cross-san, dime que tengo en mi interior-mientras miraba el piso como si fuera lomas interesante del mundo.

-Naruto, te lo contaremos rápido porque los hombres de Minato-san vienen para aca.

Hiruzen le conto la historia rápido y sencillo.

-ya veo-con lágrimas en los ojos-con que tengo madre y padre, hasta una hermans!-dijo irónicamente Naruto.

-Naruto-san, te propongo escapar de la aldea con migo-dijo Sakumo.

-yo ya estoy en mis años, los acompañare-dijo Cross.

-hai, por lo que veo nos tendremos que ir rápido?-dijo Naruto tristemente.

-lo siento Naruto, si yo fuera Hokage…

-no te preocupes Jisan, me convertiré en el más fuerte y regresare lo prometo.

-eso espero Naruto-kun, eso espero-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le decía adiós y le entregaba un pergamino.

-que es esto Jisan?-pregunto Naruto.

-es el sello de invocación de los monos, cuando creas capaz de abrirlo ellos te tomaran una prueba-ese es regalo de cumpleaños Naruto.

-Gr.. Jisan volveré y te juro no buscare venganza.

-chau Naruto

__ _

_Hola gente como están, coño de la madre, 12 paginas, bueno espero que les haya gustado y __vieron jeje en el colegio lo ice bueno espero sus reviews y pronto la conti! _

_Pd: otra oportunidad :D chao chao _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wesaaa, hola loco, todo bien?, bueno aca la continuación de este fics loco eh que mas puedo decir, no realmente nada jeje bueno nos vemos abajo. _

_Pd: Cross es dedicado a un gran Youtuber llamado Dross por lo tanto va a tener su apellido._

Capítulo 2: adiós niñez.

Vemos que en la aldea hay una fiesta, pero no una cualquiera, en esa se festeja la desaparición del demonio, del zorro maldito, como quieran llamarlo, pero no todo era felicidad.

El quinto mejor shinobi de la aldea había desaparecido, "el colmillo blanco de la hoja", apenas había desaparecido, lo pusieron en el libro bingo como criminal grado a superior y al "demonio", un criminal rango S, sorprendiendo a todo mundo, como un chico no mayor a uno de 7 años lo pusieran el libro bingo y con ese nivel.

Pero que da, festejan como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con Minato.

-uh, no entiendo como Sakumo traiciono a la aldea por un estúpido demonio y como Itachi se reúsa a dar información, tres años ya-mientras se ponía en posición pensativa, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

-pase.

-hola Minato-kun.

-jeje Shiana-chan-dijo el Yondaime y bueno lo demás lo dejare a su opinión.

Mientras esto pasaba en un bosque alejado de la aldea de la hoja 3 figuras hacían su rutina diaria, uno era un hombre cerca del 1.80 cabello canoso ya en sus años con rostro arrugado respondía con el nombre Cross Rotzank, el otro no tan viejo cerca de los 40 cabello blanco con un cola el responde con el nombre de Sakumo Hatake y la otra figura su resiente alumno Naruto.

Habían pasado ya casi 3 años desde que inicio el entrenamiento del joven para sorpresa de los dos experimentados el rubio era una total sorpresa, primero su resistencia inhumana para un niño de 9 años podía correr varias horas sin parar, capaz sea por escapar de los aldeanos, segundo su regeneración, un punto clave para Sakumo todo gracias al alma del zorro, otra agradable sorpresa fue su gran cantidad de chakra, llegando a tener la reserva de Chunin.

La mayor sorpresa para Cross más que nada vino el año siguiente a ese, Cross estaba al tanto de los padres del rubio por lo que había esperado un afinidad cercana incluso había escuchado de su hermana Hikari había sido afin al viento y al agua, viento por parte del padre y agua por parte de la madre pero lo raro que no es afin al fuego, por el poder del zorro que está en su interior, pero el rubio lo había sorprendido más que a nadie porque no podía saber su afinidad por Ninjutsu medico asi que decidio usar el papel para saber mejor.

En cuanto Naruto puso su chakra al trozo de papel se arrugo furiosamente para después dividirse en dos, quemarse hasta la mitad del papel para después mojarse, en fin, el muchacho era afín al viento, rayo, agua y fuego, bueno eso pensó hasta que vio un pequeño papel se desmorono: estaba en shock Naruto era afín a los cinco elementos aunque la tierra era bastante menor a los demás pero igual 5 elementos, pero con su chakra… muchas cosas pasarían.

Los dos hombres dejaron de rememorar sus recuerdos cuando notaron al rubio mirándolos feliz y esperando ansioso su primera lección de Ninjutsu elemental.

-bueno Naruto como sabemos de tus afinidades dime cual elementos quieres aprender, solo 2 eh, aprender, recuerda que aunque conozcamos ninjutsus de distintos elementos mi afinidad es la tierra y la de Sakumo-san es el rayo, piénsalo-dijo Cross esperando la respuesta.

-uh… yo diría que el rayo y la tierra, para asi les resulta mas fácil y quiero ver algo mas-dijo mientras se reía.

-raro, pensé que escogerías el fuego o el viento ya que son tus dos mas fuertes-dijo Sakumo.

-no te preocupes sensei, además mientras estudiaba un poco leí un libro que dice algo sobre algo que se llama el Mercurio, y por lo que leí se forma con 4 elementos, el fuego, rayo, tierra y agua, sabiendo que la tierra no tengo demasiado porcentaje de saber mucho lo quiero aumentar y perfeccionar y que mas con un maestro que es afin a la tierra, en cuanto al rayo leí que vos sensei eras el tercer mejor shinobi con el rayo y bueno listo-dijo dejando anonados a sus maestros.

-wow Naruto que buena intuición, pero sabes que el Mercurio solo lo pudo hacer alguien y ya murió hace mucho tiempo no se sabe muy bien cómo se hace-dijo Cros nuevamente sorprendido.

-jeje prometo que no te defraudare-dijo con un sonrisa Naruto- y no te preocupes, fuego se algo.

-ok.

Mientras en la aldea de la hoja la búsqueda o caza no andaban para nada bien, primero porque Itachi no aparecia y segundo porque Sakumo no era para nada fácil encontrar y enzima derrotar.

Simplemente no podían obtener pistas.

Con Minato después de su pequeña "aventura" con la Hyuga estaba pensando que hacer hasta que alguien entro desde la ventana.

-Hola Minato.

-sensei ¿no puedes usar la puerta?-dijo Minato contestándole a la figura.

-nah mejor no, si no seria debertido-dijo el gama sennin Jiraiya-bueno no vengo para esto, toma MInato- mientras le lanzaba un papel.

-mas papeleo no-dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el escritorio, y la levantaba para leerla-aja, si… ¡¿EH, SENSEI ES VERDAD?!

-aja Minato, Itachi se unió a un grupo llamado Akatsuki, Sakumo y el demonio se encuentran cerca del país del te.

-ya veo llama a Kakashi, iremos nosotros tres, es muy peligroso el viejo y Sakumo-dijo Minato mientras el Sennin desaparecía.

Devuelta al bosque el trio de hombres entrenaban dramente para enseñarle por lo menos 2 jutsus de rayo y tierra, tanto que nos se percataron de 3 hombres pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Sakumo corre!

-como dices eso viejo, ¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!-mientras una copia perfecta del apareció.

-NARUTO CORRE JUNTO A MI CLON, TE DAREMOS TIEMPO PARA ESCAPAR PERO CORREEE!-Dijo Sakumo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

-senseis noooo!-mientras el clon de Sakumo junto a otro clon que había hecho Cross se lo llevaron.

Con Sakumo y Cross.

-MINATO, JIRAIYA QUE HACEN ACA!

-Je denme al demonio y no los matare lentamente.

-NI LO SUEÑES.

Con Naruto, el lloraba mientras los clones paraban misteriosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tímidamente Naruto temiendo lo peor.

-dios… Naruto se que es difícil lo que te voy a decir pero lo tienes que saber, nuestro yo verdaderos murieron.

-como-mientras lagrimas salían sin parar.

-los anbus de Konoha fueron demasiado para ellos, antes de eso Sakumo sabia queiba a pasar esto y te dio esto espero que lo uses bien chau Naruto-mientras una lagrima se despendria de su cara y desaparecia junto a su cuerpo.

-Naruto-san yo también sabia que iba a pasar esto bueno el verdader, toma esto y vete hay te diremos casi todas tus preguntas, ve derecho por hay y cruzaras el lugar que Konoha tiene prohibido ve Naruto chau, cuídate-y desapareció.

_Hello, oooola gente como están, este capitulo bueno es un capitulo xD bueno espero que les haya gustado y chao chao _


	4. Chapter 4

Wesaa que pasoaaa, bueno gente aca el nuevo capitulo y vamos 2 reviews que feliz TTwTT pero bueno respondiendo a los dos.

DarkShion: bueno eso lo veremos pero no soy de Dark Naruto pero bueno arre cualquiera ya fue aca esta su decisión.

Maestro della flamma oscura: gracias bueno esta en anterior el cpaitulo y aca el siguiente.

Jeje respondi un poco tarde los reviews pero bueno mas tarde que nunca no?

Bueno con esto que ya me estoy artando, Naruto es propiedad de su respectivo creador y también los personajes que aparezcan.

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento y decisión.

Había corrido como nunca, el pequeño estaba cansado, a duras penas pudo llegar al lugar indicado por sus maestro y seres queridos, pero lo que mas pasaba por su cabeza fue el nombre de cierto Hokage gritado por su maestro Sakumo.

Flash back:

Vemos a Naruto corriendo con los clones de Sakumo y Cross, de repente un grito, en especial ese grito dijo un nombre.

-¡MINATO!

Eso quedaría marcado para Naruto el nombre de ese individuo.

Fin del Flash bak.

Se le había secado las lágrimas, hasta tal punto que se quedó dormido.

Pero cuando despertó, despertó acostado sobre agua y al costado paredes de 4x4.

"donde estoy"-pensó Naruto, camino, camino por el lugar viendo, nada realmente solo 4 paredes, mucha agua y una sed de sangre tremenda, esto sucedió cuando se acercó y empezó a escuchar carcajadas horribles, por curiosidad fue corriendo hacia el lugar de las risas.

_-GROAAAR, MOCOSO INUTIL. _

-¿Quién demonios eres?

_-eso mismo mocoso inútil, no te hagas el que no sabes nada, soy Kyubi, el Zorro, el demoniocon cola mas fuerte JAJAJAJAJA- _

-uh es verdad, se quién eres bola de pelos que fue derrotado por un simple humano.

_- A QUIEN CARAJO LE HABLAS ASI, A MI ME HABLAS CON RESPETO MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO, GROAAAARR- _

-gruñe todo lo que quieras no estoy de humor-mientras se daba la vuelta.

_-MOCOSO… _

-Naruto para vos zorro estúpido.

_-como sea, ¿y tus padres?_-le pregunto si es verdad tenia curiosidad porque demonio Minato y esos dos vinieron a atacar a Naruto tan mal, si tantos años dormidos hacían mal al zorro.

-no se quiénes son, ¿los conoces?

_-OBVIO TU PADRE ES EL ODIOSO HOKAGE QUE ME ENCERRO EN VOS Y TU MADRE MI EX JINCHURIKI. _

-ya lo sabía, pero no lo último-"MALDITOS COMO ME HICIERON ESTO"-mientras pensaba esto se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a pegar sin sentido al agua.

_-no te preocupes cachorro ya paso_-si el Kyubi sintiendo lastima de un humano, interesante.

-como que ya paso, los mataron y..y…y

_-mocoso, ocúltate siento la presencia de dos ninjas de la hoja _

-como si me dijeron que…

_-tu solo escondete _

Sin decir más se escondió en una casa, bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

_-son anbus ten cuidado. _

Mientras afuera los anbus caminaban por las ruinas del país de la lluvia-demonio sal de unas ves.

Los anbus rápidamente lanzaron una kunai que las dos rozaron el mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto temblando cerro los ojos porque sintió la presencia de los dos anbus.

-acá estas demonio de mierda.

-jeje te mataremos lentamente-mientras sacaban una kunai y se acercaban lentamente a Naruto hasta que oyeron una vos.

-hey ustedes aléjense del niño, encima de todo ustedes tienen prohibido el paso-dijo una vos mientras saltaba al lado de Naruto.

-cállate mocoso, que vas a hacernos.

Mientras los anbus atacaban y de un momento a otro el joven no mayor a 16 años los mato.

Naruto viendo todo esto se preguntaba quien era ese sujeto.

-bien, listo fuera intrusos-mientras se daba la vuelta mirando a Naruto fijamente-¿porque te querían atacar niño?

Pero lo único que logro sacar fueron las lágrimas de Naruto diciéndole todo.

-Maldita Konoha.

-gracias, ¿señor?

-Yahiko pequeño y el tuyo-dijo el joven con pelo anaranjado en punta como Naruto, ojos marrones claro, una túnica negra atada con una cinta a su cintura y la bandana de Ame.

-Naruto.

-Naruto-san gusta en acompañarme tengo que ir a un lugar hay podrás dormir.

-gracias nuevamente Yahiko-dijo el Rubio mostrándole su sonrisa abierta, esto en Yahiko le resulto demasiado familiar.

Mientras caminaban, Yahiko no paraba de mirar a Naruto hasta que decidió preguntarle que había pasado en realidad.

-espero que no me odies por esto, bueno Yahiko te lo contare, hace unos 10 años el zorro de las nueve colas ataco Konoha, y para detenerlo el cuarto Hokage que resulto siendo mi padre lo encerró en mí y el chakra en mi supuesta hermana, gracias a esto y una pequeña transformación en mi pelo, cara y ojos ellos dijeron que el Demonio se apodero de mi, yme dejaron tirado, después de esto a los años me expulsaron del orfanato dejándome tirado en la calle desde ese momento los aldeanos y Shinobis me golpeaban sin parar, si no fuera por la ayuda de mi dos maestro que murieron por culpa de Konoha eso hubiese seguido, entrene con ellos dos años y cuando aprendí los jutsus que me dieron para aprender unos ninjas de Konoha aparecieron, yo escape pero mis maestros- mirando para abajo y un par de lágrimas decían presente salían de eso ojos que ya perdieron vida-no tuvieron la misma suerte, sabiendo que en este país los ninjas de Konoha tiene prohibido pisar me acerque no pude más y me desmalle al rato esos anbus llegaron y bueno me salvaste y por eso estoy agradecido-termino de decir Naruto dejando impactado a Yahiko muy raro en él.

-lo siento no sabía-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-déjame decirte Naruto que acá en frente tienes al jefe de la brigada de Ame, y yo Yahiko te pido Naruto ser mi aprendiz-dijo con una sonrisa, la cual ilumino a Naruto.

-enserio señor, claro que si-mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Yahiko.

-jeje, espero que estes preparado para el iniferno-dijo levantando el puño en alto una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto sudara un poco.

Mientras en la mente de Naruto.

-vemos a un Kyubi molesto mirando a Naruto fijamente mientras este solo rie…

_-deja de relatar mocoso_-dijo más que molesto.

-jeje es que es divertido, dime Hikari que poder tuyo tiene.

_-el mas débil Naruto, solo tiene 4 colas de chakra que en unos 8 años me van a perteneces de vuelta. _

-aja, por ese error me llamaste Naruto?-mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-_mira Naruto no soy Sakumo ni mucho menos Cross, asi que conmigo te calmas, y encima te estoy tomando respeto, hasta creo que te dejare ver mi verdadera forma_-mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa y el Kyubi desaprecia en una bola de humo.

-Kyubi, estas hay.

_-claro que si Naruto-_mientras aparecía una mujer hermosa con pelo rojo intenso hasta la cintura, pechos copa D y piernas bien torneadas, vestia de una túnica roja que dejaba al aire muchas cosas y ojos rojos como su cabello_-te gusto_.

-estas muy linda Kyubi.

Mientras Kyubi pensaba que todavía era muy ingenuo pero con el tiempo, jeje.

Bueno mientras en el mundo real, los dos jóvenes habían llegado a la brigada de Ame.

-alístate, el infierno está por comenzar, pero antes te presento a tus maestros-mientras camina adentro de la carpa encontrándose con un joven también de 16 años , de cabello rojo y un peculiares ojos violetas con anillos-Nagato, este es el pequeño.

-ya veo-mientras levantaba, tu eres Naruto poseedor del Kyubi ¿no?-mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Naruto anonado ante esto, le respondió algo que le dijo la zorra-tu ere Nagato Uzumaki poseedor del Rinengan-dijo Naruto también ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-jeje veo que sabes mucho pequeño.

-oye solo sos 6 años mayor que yo-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-buno Naruto-san, te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, por 4 años, después en Ame ocurrirá una guerra y por tu bien te vas a ir, pero todavía falta-dijo sonriéndole Yahiko. `

-hai senseis.

Y así pasaron los meses, el primero en enseñarlo algo fue Yahiko, la resistencia física, ayudado por la súper regeneración de rubio, le dio entrenamiento suicidad, como por ejemplo escapar de las bestias de Nagato y gracias a esto no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, su resistencia aumento a niveles superiores a un Chunin, pero el control de chakra era muy pobre, asi que el enseño el control de chakra, ese fue muy difícil para Naruto, primero fue el caminar por el agua, después mover la kunai, levantas una kunai, hacer levitar una hoja, levitar el mismo poniendo una gran cantidad de chakra, en total todo este entrenamiento dudo 5 meses y medio, pero con resultados enormes control de chakra superior a un Jounin bajo y cantidad de chakra, bueno el doble de un Kage, si el entrenamiento de Yahiko fue muuuuuuuy difícil, hasta cuando consiguió esto consiguió trabajando con control de chakra y taijutsu

En todo este tiempo Naruto leyó los pergaminos de su ex maestros, sonrió y siguió para adelante, de ninguna manera buscaría venganza a Konoha, pero bueno en ese año Naruto además de todo lo anterior gano el contrato de los perros por parte de Sakumo, el contrato de los dragones solo 4 personas lo tuvieron entre ellos Cross, pero solo en caso de vida o muerte se le tenía permitido y cuando cumplió 12 años Naruto se ganó el respeto para ganar el contrato de los monos. Pero esto recién comenzó.

Los últimos dos años entrenaría 4 días de la semana con Nagato y tres días con yahiko, si pobre Naruto, aca vemos ese entrenamiento.

-jeje Yahiko-sensei me parece que ya estoy listo para el infierno nivel 2-dijo Naruto

-jeje creo que si Naruto-mientras tomaba aire-¡NAGATOOOOOO!

-que quieres estoy al alado tuyo no es necesario que grites-dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza, jaja se le taparon los oídos.

-jaja gomen Nagato, pero es el comienzo de entrenar en serio a Naruto-dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro a Nagato.

-ok o sea que tengo dos años para entrenar a Naruto-san-mientras miraba a Naruto-mira Naruto mi entrenamiento comienza a las 4 de la mañan y termina a las 10 de la noche todo eso por 4 dias en dos años, d horas correrás, de 9 a 15 horas meditación, lectura y caligrafía, de 16 a 22 horas ninjutsu con tus clones-explico Nagato dejando a los dos imperativos con una gota en la nuca.

-jeje bueno el mío será de 6 de la mañana a 8 de la noche simple y sencillo, de 6 a 16 horas entrenamiento físico y mental, de 16 a 20 horas interrogación, tortura mental y uno que otro ninjutsu-dijo sonriéndole.

-jeje creo voy a morir-dijo llorando cascadas de lágrimas en su mente.

_-pobre Naruto-kun. _

_Y final 13 paginas voy aumentando, bueno alguna idea vieron como siempre el mismo discurso de todo los capítulos nada nuevo, se despide: _

_Atte: Luufy Uzumaki _

_Chau cuidensen _


	5. Chapter 5

Wesaa que pasoaa, jeje bueno hubo una persona que me sorprendió y me hizo gracia su nombre adivinen,

"Cross" y como los que siguen esto Cross es el maestro difunto de Naruto, bueno dependiendo esto, les voy a decir que no me copie porque mas que uno va a saltar diciendo cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, la verdad como les dije la ves anterior hay un youtuber para lo que no sepan son gente que hacen video en yotube (sarcasmo) bueno ya dejando en claro esto pasamos con el capitulo.

Naruto y todos los personajes que use en esta historia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 4: creando un futuro.

Habían pasado unos 4 meses desde que Naruto comenzó con su nuevo entrenamiento en este momento se encontraba huyendo por su vida de las invocaciones de Nagato mediante su Rinnengan.

-NAGATO-SENSEI PARE ESTO ME VA A MATAR-dijo casi llorando Naruto mientras esquivaba otro ataque de ese rinoceronte.

-jeje, veo que te diviertes Naruto-san-dijo sonriéndole-me parece que para aumentar la diversión invocare a otras dos invocaciones-mientras abría los ojos fuertemente y rápidamente para los ojos de Naruto hizo el sello de mano-Kushiyose no jutsu.

-no otra no.

-si otra si.

-no gracias.

-si es un regalo.

-no, no quiero ya tengo muchos.

-¿Naruto intentas utilizar psicología a la inversa?-pregunto Nagato entrecerrando los ojos.

-no como pudo pensar esto sensei-dijo Naruto ya temiendo por su vida de que aumentara el nivel de entrenamiento.

-bueno entonces usare dos invocaciones mas.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Mientras en un lugar alejado vemos a un Yahiko con una enorme gota en la nuca al oír gritar a su pupilo-jeje creo que no debi dejarlo solo.

Regresando con Naruto y Nagato, ya era cerca del fin de la semana pero faltaba todo el día, quien se lo iba sacar.

-bien Naruto ya escapaste de 4 caminos, ahora te toca meditación, leer y caligrafía.

-NO TODOS MENOS CALIGRAFIA.

-lo lamento pero es necesario.

-okey-dijo resignado y empezó a hacer 10 clones, 2 incluyéndose para meditación, 6 para caligrafía y dos para leer.

-no Naruto as dos clones más, vos venís conmigo, vas a ver los últimos 3 pasos para tener el mejor control de chakra o por lo menos uno como el mio.

-enserio?

-si enserio –dijo cubriendo su pelo a una mirada maliciosa-pero acompáñame, nos internaremos en el bosque.

-ok.

Cuando llegaron a el destino concedido Naruto sintió un olor raro-disculpe Nagato-sensei, pero ¿Qué es ese extraño olor?

-vaya, lo notaste, aquí el aire es denso si entrenas aquí te beneficias con altos niveles de concentración y sanas tus heridas más rápido, es una de las razones por la cual los ninjas de niveles superiores escogen entrenar en lugares como estos, en montañas, en este momento nos encontramos en las afuera de Iwa, y no te sorprendas aunque lo dudes Ame e Iwa quedan muy cerca-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-yo creí que la verdadera que la verdadera razón de aislarse y quedarse en este lugar a entrenar es porque no hay nada alrededor-dijo Naruto.

-jaja, veo que ya entendiste-dijo apareciendo de la nada Yahiko.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento me darán ahora senseis?

-será demasiado para tus condiciones actuales-dijo dándole media sonrisa Nagato.

-¡PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE NO SOY UNA MOLESTIA HARE LOS QUE SEA, DEBERAS!

-bien, eso consistirá en no hacer nada-dijo Nagato.

-¿Qué?

-a partir de ahora no habrá técnicas ninjas al menos que te lo ordenemos, no entrenaras Naruto-dijo Yahiko que participo.

-¿Qué dijo, pensé que era un entrenamiento especial?

-que no te interesa mi entrenamiento-dijo Yahiko poniendo sus ojos de una forma ridícula-está bien regresa a casa pero estoy 100 por 100 seguro de que te perderás y hay muchos animales salvajes que andan por hay-dijo Yahiko recibiendo una sonrisa de Nagato, como afirmando lo que dijo.

-bueno, bueno como digan-dijo rodando los ojos.

-bueno tienes que tener fe Naruto, ahora ve a buscar agua y de paso hace todos los clones que puedas necesitamos que tu chakra este en cero.

-ok.

Después de hacer eso, vemos a un Naruto cansado y recolectando agua.

-bueno debo confiar pero no perderé mi tiempo entrenare en secreto-dijo empezando a levantas y bajar los baldes llenos de agua, hasta que sintió una pequeña brisa.

-Naruto apresúrate que tenemos que hacer leña.

Después de juntar el agua y cortar leña sintió otra ves esa pequeña brisa.

-me están jodiendo senseis, enserio no trajimos comida-mientras intentaba atinar a sacar un pez.

-calla y caza.

-calla y come.

-¡cómo quieres que coma si no tengo nada para hacer eso!

-arréglatelo solo-dijeron los dos al unísono empezando a comer dejando a Naruto tirado.

-ve al bosque si no puedes conseguir nada!

-okey-dijo ya casi desmayado.

-oo que cansado-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados-bueno ese es el caso-de repente sintió otra ves esa brisa-"quién demonios es"

-piensa bien Naruto, busca tu camino.

-¿Quién eres?

-eso lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir pero estoy seguro de algún dia nos volveremos a ver Naruto, pero recuerda que tienes que luchar y proteger lo que es tuyo si no caeras en el camino equivocado.

-gracias supongo-dijo Naruto trastornado.

Al dia siguiente Yahiko y Nagat estaban sentados en la orilla de un rio cuando vieron ver pasar a Naruto.

-chau Naruto.

Reaccionando Naruto se paro de repente del agua.

-como que chau, NO ME DEJES SOLO.

Naruto ya a pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo de tu entrenamiento aunque no sabes tus clones a aumentados considerablemente su poder o sea tu Ninjutsu es muy bueno digamos que un rango A mientras que tu Taijutsu, jeje estoy orgulloso tus clones han creado su propio estilo y tu Genjutsu, es en especial lo que queremos hacerte aprender, ahora as 200 clones-dijo Nagato sin recibir ninguna palabra y solo ver 200 clones siguió-mira Naruto, vos vas a ir con Yahiko y van a manejar el control de chakra y la resistencia física como mental.

_(aplicar entrenamiento de Kenichi en el anime, entre todo eso mas sádico, lo mas sádico posible) _

2 años después…

Vemos a una persona caminar libremente por el país de la lluvia, dirigiéndose a un lugar, las tumbas de los caídos.

Cuando vemos a esa persona, arrodillándose en una tumba en específica. Esa figura vestía un gorro de lana que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rubios por delante, costados y por detrás, una bufanda muy peculiar con espirales que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con ella, un chaleco negro con franjas rojas en sus costados por debajo un calentador negro con 3 líneas en su costado de color rojo también y en el centro de ese calentador se encontraba el símbolo de los seis magatamas y lo que más resaltaba eran esos ojos color zafiro con pupila rasgada, no era otro más que Himura Naruto, viniendo a rendirle sus honores a su fallecido maestro Himura Yahiko que murió en la forma menos esperada, fue traicionado y obligado a suicidarse para salvar a sus dos amigos de la infancia, pero eso es otra historia.

-Oni-san ya termine con el entrenamiento y según usted debo hacerme conocido jeje, como quisieras que estés aquí bobo desde donde estés mire cómo voy avanzando y cumpliré nuestro sueño encontrar la paz, ahora el mundo conocerá el nombre de "Kaze anaake" (el viento perforador) por cierto buen nombre… Sayonara sensei.

Mientras dejaba el ramo de flores que por cierto eran azules y se levantaba, daba un último vistazo a la tumba de su "hermano" y maestro se dedicaba a caminar mientras el viento soplaba y casi hoyo oír la vos de su maestro y hermano diciéndole "claro que si Naruto, claro que si" el sonrió ante aquello y comenzó su camino a través del mundo ninja, ese dia se creo la gran leyenda de Naruto Himura.

_Bueno gente como están eeeeee me emocione escribiendo este capitulo ya que lo espere tanto que ni aguante un dia o sea vieron lo inquitante que estab aprovechen ahora que dentro de poco comienzan los exámenes finales y no podre actualizar muy seguido, bueno espero alguna idea y bla bla lo mismo de siempre. _

_Se despide… _

_-mocoso insolente cuando me vas a nombrar en algún capitulo-cuando una hermosa mujer aparecia de repente rompiendo la puerta. _

_-etto, no creo que muy pronto si no reduces los daños, COMO ROMPER LA PUERTA. _

_-si como sea-mientras la zorra se quedaba dormida y al autor se le quedaba una gota en la nuca. _

_Perdonen esto jeje bueno se despide: ç_

_Atte: Luufy Uzumaki. _

_Caho chao._


	6. Chapter 6

Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de adiós vida… Wesa que pasoaa, bueno gente acá el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me estoy involucrando mucho va tomando forma bueno eso veo yo claro nos vemos (:

Naruto le pertenece a su respectivo creador igual que los personajes que use que no sean míos (que pesados enserio tengo que decir esto)

-Al fin, chabón ya te tardabas.

-no seas así zorra del demonio y encima que rompe todo y adivinen quien tiene que pagar.

-como sea, podes comenzar que me aburro.

El autor iba a decir algo pero de repente se oye un ruido en la cocina-dios lo mismo de siempre, nos vemos abajo

Capítulo 5: regreso al olvido.

Era un día tranquilo en la villa Nadeshiko, las mujeres y pocos comerciantes o esposos hombres se levantaban para salir a trabajar, en esa villa solo habitan las mujeres y casi ningún hombre.

Ajeno a esto un grupo de anbus de Konoha se ocultaban en unos árboles, se preguntaran que rayos hacen unos ninjas de Konoha en aquella villa y en especial anbus, bueno lo que paso es que según informes un desertor de Konoha clase A estaba hay y lo peor es que tenía muchas cosas para armar un ataque contra Konoha casi imparable por eso aquella misión fue escogida por 5 anbus de lo mejor.

-neko informa.

-hai Inu-sama, "el" esta refugiado en esta villa diciendo que es un comerciante ahora debe de estar haciendo su trabajo, al anochecer sale a caminar.

-bien neko, vamos.

Mientras se hacía de noche y el desertor se preparaba para "caminar" los anbus de Konoha se preparaban para la emboscada, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un Bushin y de ese apareció el renegado de Konoha.

-anbus, porque me espían.

-no te hagas el loco Hyuga, entrega el pergamino y no pasara nada.

-no soy tan iluso Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-lo sé, que tiene, pero basta de charla-mientras activaba su Dojutsu y empezó a atacar al escuadrón con su puño suave combinado con fuego aquella técnica la uso con los 5 elementos, así matando a Kuma (oso) de un golpe de fuego en el pecho.

-¿Quién sigue?

-vos-se escuchó una vos por todo el lugar.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el Hyuga.

-tu verdugo-dijo aquella vos haciendo acto de presencia mostrando a un joven de 18 o 20 años. Esa figura vestía de un gorro de lana que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rubios por delante, costados y por detrás, una bufanda muy peculiar con espirales que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con ella, un chaleco negro con franjas rojas en sus costados por debajo un calentador negro con 3 líneas en su costado de color rojo también y en el centro de ese calentador se encontraba el símbolo de los seis magatamas, no se veía bien la cara pero se notaban esos ojos azules fríos.

-¿Quién eres?-esta vez fue Inu o sea Kakashi.

-alguien que conoces muy bien Kakashi-san.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-una historia larga y problemática.

-maldito!-dijo el Hyuga arremetiendo contra el rubio pero de repente su cabeza rodo por el suelo.

-que mierda-dijo Neko, estaba furiosa como ese hombre pudo con aquel Hyuga que casi los mata.

-me dan pena los anbus de Konoha de ahora.

-¿Quién eres Y que quieres?-pregunto Inu.

-soy el demonio entre la sombras que sopla, Kaze anaake (el viento perforador) y la peor pesadilla de Konoha, Himura Naruto-mientras habría sus ojos y a los anbus los metía en un genjutsu pero dejándolos consientes.

-Sharingan-Grito Kakashi activando el Sharingan pero… no funciono.

-hola Kakashi no creo que esa basura pueda con mi Genjutsu especial pero, solo vine por una misión soy como un caza recompensas a cargo de Shizuka-chan para atrapar a este-dijo levantando la cabeza del Hyuga-y lo que quiero es una reunión con tu querido Hokage y de paso dile que el zorro demonio estará ahí, que se prepare, adiós-dijo eso ultimo poniendo a dormir lo suficiente para escapar.

Después de ese acontecimiento Naruto fue en camino a la mansión Nadeshiko.

-Shizuka-chan ya lo traje-dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza del Hyuga.

-gracias Naruto-kun, en verdad ya te vas a ir-dijo Shizuka poniéndose triste.

-si lamentablemente, pero te aseguro que vendré-mientras le propinaba un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Naruto-kun-le despidió una muy roja Shizuka.

-adiós.

Una semana después en la aldea de la hoja.

Vemos a un Hokage muy estresado por su peor enemigo, peor que el ejército entero de Iwa, peor que la unión del Raikage y su hermano, mucho peor que el mismo Kyubi, enemigo de todo Kage: el papeleo.

-¡aaaa porque acepte este cargo!-grito Minato mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Afuera su asistente con una enorme gota de sudor le decía que pase a Kakashi que también tenía una gota.

-toc, toc.

-pase.

-hola sensei como a estado.

-Kakashi ve al grano, como te fue en la misión estoy muy estresado con esta mierda-dijo Minato mirando mal al papeleo.

-jeje veo que es igual todos los días, pero es verdad algo mal ocurrió en la caza del Hyuga, recuperamos todos gracias al Yamanaka que nos acompañó pero, algo que no nos esperábamos…

-¿Qué paso Kakashi?

- Kaze anaake (el viento perforador) lo conoce sensei.

-claro como no conocerlo un Rank S que se hiso conocido por exterminar un ejército mediano de Kumo e Iwa, una gran ayuda, porque, que paso-dijo intrigado el Yondaime.

-aparecio y mato al Hyuga, pero…

Devuelta se quedó callado.

-¿Qué paso Kakashi? Dilo.

-Kaze anaake (el viento perforador) es el zorro-dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿Cómo?!-le grito/pregunto Minato.

-si exacto el demonio es "el viento perforador" además de todo esto va a venir muy pronto, razón desconocida.

-¡EHHHHHHH!-grito Minato, ese grito se escuchó por toda la aldea asustando a todo civil y gran parte de ninjas.

-si es un tema complicado.

-problemático…

Dos semanas después.

Habían sido unos días muy problemáticos en Konoha en especial los ninjas, la razón el rumor de que el equipo anbu liderado por Kakashi Hatake en la búsqueda y eliminación del renegado Hyuga había regresado tras ser burlado por el mismo ojos perla desertor pero habían regresado con el cuerpo, la razón de la calma tensa era la parte que mencionaba que el el tipo había sido asesinado por un extraño sujeto que sin ningún esfuerzo burlo a los anbus pero sobretodo se decía que el sujeto de alguna manera venció al Sharingan de Kakashi.

El rumor comenzó en los bares, algunos anbus se pasaron de copas y la lengua bailo y contaron todo, obvio fueron "silenciados" pero lo mas sorprendente fue la actitud seria del Yondaime, bueno mas de lo común, dentro de la oficina del Yondaime se encontraba mirando la ventana recordando los acontecimientos de ase dos semanas.

Flash back.

-toc, toc.

-pase.

-hola sensei como a estado.

-Kakashi ve al grano, como te fue en la misión estoy muy estresado con esta mierda-dijo Minato mirando mal al papeleo.

-jeje veo que es igual todos los días, pero es verdad algo mal ocurrió en la caza del Hyuga, recuperamos todos gracias al Yamanaka que nos acompañó pero, algo que no nos esperábamos…

-¿Qué paso Kakashi?

- Kaze anaake (el viento perforador) lo conoce sensei.

-claro como no conocerlo un Rank S que se hiso conocido por exterminar un ejército mediano de Kumo e Iwa, una gran ayuda, porque, que paso-dijo intrigado el Yondaime.

-aparecio y mato al Hyuga, pero…

Devuelta se quedó callado.

-¿Qué paso Kakashi? Dilo.

-Kaze anaake (el viento perforador) es el zorro-dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿Cómo?!-le grito/pregunto Minato.

-si exacto el demonio es "el viento perforador" además de todo esto va a venir muy pronto, razón desconocida.

-¡EHHHHHHH!-grito Minato, ese grito se escuchó por toda la aldea asustando a todo civil y gran parte de ninjas.

-si es un tema complicado.

-problemático…

Fin del flash back.

En las afueras de Konoha se encuentra caminando un sujeto que media cerca de 1:77 que vestía de un gorro de lana negro que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rubios por delante, costados y por detrás, una bufanda con espirales que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con ella, un chaleco negro con franjas blancas en sus costados por debajo un calentador negro con 3 líneas rojas en su costado de color rojo también y en el centro de ese calentador se encontraba el símbolo de los seis magatamas, y una esa mirada, esos ojos azules fríos, aparentaba unos 18 años, caminaba tranquilo hacia Konoha, hasta que llego a la puerta.

Unos chunin aparecieron en la puerta.

Naruto los miraba atento.

-ejem…bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja si su visita es turística favor de pasar adelante sin embargo si viene de negocios por favor espere a que unos ninjas lo escolte a la oficina dime, ¿Cuál es su nombre y su razón?-dijo un Izumo sonriente mientras su compañero se preparaba para una posible amenaza.

-mi razón yo diría negocios…y pueden llamarme Himura Naruto-esto dejo atónitos a los dos Chunin.

-¿tiene algo que ver con Danzou Himura?

-no ni quisiera.

-bueno haga el favor de esperar a que unos ninjas lo vengan a escoltar.

-no es necesario se el camino además quiero visitar a alguien antes de eso.

-okey pase nomas.

Mientras en la calles de Konoha una muy enojada pelirroja caminaba por la avenida principal rumbo a Ichiraku, estaba molesta por una sencilla razón los comentarios y miradas que recibía por parte de la mayoría de la población masculina, la razón de eso es que había comenzado a circular un rumor entorno a ella, se decía que la mujer le era infiel a su esposo, ciertamente no lo quería como en sus años de adolecente pero de eso de engañarlo eran cosas muy diferentes, pero una cosa la colmo, había oído un comentario diciendo que la vieron no con uno si no con un trio de hombres en la zona roja entrando a un hotel de mala fama y no la habían visto salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

En un lugar de una tienda una muy feliz Shiana Hyuga contemplaba a la "esposa" de Minato, sonriendo por el plan que habían hecho quitarle el chakra y venderla como una esclava se esancho esa sonrisa cuando pensó en todo lo que tuvo que pasar por esto.

En la academia ninja las cosas no podían estar mas comunes, por un lado el siempre callado, arrogante, malhumorado, emo Sasuke Uchiha, ignorando como todo un profesional a su saquito de fans que lo bombardeaban con una invitaciones a salir siendo la mayoría superadas por una niña rubia y una pelirsada que por desgracia de mas de unos gritaba muy fuerte que se juraba que se escuchaba hasta Suna.

¡NO INO CERDA SASUKE-KUN SALDRA CONMIGO CON TIGO!-grito con fuerza haciendo que sus compañeros cubrirse los oídos.

Mientras un rubio feliz caminaba pero fue interrumpido por un chillido asesino que hiso que se cubra los oídos con fuerza arrodillándose en el suelo como toda le gente que pasaba a lado de el o a su alrededores-"que mierda fue un jutsu asesino o que"-mientras se recuperaba y seguía con su camino.

_Hola gente como están, aca el nuevo capitulo siii el loco ee bueno como que vagancia subirlo porque lo tenia listo desde el final del otro capitulo y no me gusto y bueno eso. _

_-mentira dile la verdad no te interesa eso. _

_-calla rubio de mierda. _

_-a quien le dices rubio de mierda escritor fracasado. _

_-repetilo rubio maltratado. _

_-hump-mientras se iba y Luufy uzumaki es el ganador. _

_Oaa Naruto calladito, bueno como les iba diciendo vagancia de subirlo y bla bla, bueno sin mas que decir chao chao _

"_si el capitulo te gusto te agresede si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que idea para un capitulo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo"_


	7. Chapter 7

Sean todo bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo…

Wesa que pasoa, bueno gente aca el nuevo capítulo de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno esta historia, sin más rodeos con el capitulo.

-al fin loco, ya pensé que te habías muerto.

-bueno eso quisiera para asi no bancarte zorro del demonio-digo susurrando a lo bajo.

-¿dijiste algo?

-no solo que… nos vemos abajo, por cierto, jeje la sorpresa que les va dar estos capitulos.

Naruto como cualquier personaje le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 6: reencuentro.

En la aldea de la hoja eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, vemos a un rubio de ojos azules caminando por la calle recibiendo varias miradas entre ellas, las de odio, curiosidad, misterio hasta de amor, cosa que hiso enojar a cierta biju de nueve colas, pero cambiando de tema Naruto cansado de recibir esas miradas desapareció en un Sushin.

Con Sarutobi.

El viejo Sandaime se encontraba a lo que parecía durmiendo en una hamaca que se encontraba en una pradera, de repente su escucho una vos que parecía joven.

-viejo, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Sarutobi sentándose en la hamaca.

-no me digas que no me recuerdas, ¿tanto cambie oji-san?

-¡¿naa..naa.. Narutooo?!-balbuceo Hiruzen mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-jeje, pues claro te dije que volvería viejo-dijo mientras a la ves Hiruzen lo abrasaba.

El abrazo termino y ambos se hallaban contentos con su reencuentro, habían pasado años y tenían mucho de qué hablar, el exhokage le invito una taza de té que Naruto aceptó gustoso, al ves que ambos tomaban asiento en la pradera del clan Sarutobi y el rubio le contaba su vida aunque omitiendo algunos momentos.

Fue una plática breve que el rubio disfruto de esa conversación ase años que no se veían, pero bueno el rubio se despidió con la promesa de volver a visitarlo.

Pero cuando se estaba yendo un pequeño niño demasiada larga salió corriendo al "pequeño" jardín.

-voy a ganarte ojisan y le probare a todos que soy tan fuerte con tu-grito el niño para correr hacia el viejo que solo suspiro, pero en una ridícula actuación el niño se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo.

-volviste a escaparte de Ebisu, Konohamaru-dijo apenado el viejo hombre mientras el rubio miraba todo con una sonrisa.

-no me enseña nada, para que voy a estar con el, solo quiere que practique cosas de chakra y eso no sirve quiero aprender jutsus fuertes para poder vencerte-dijo el pequeño mientras sacudía su ropa.

-Konohamaru, Konohamaru, que voy a hacer contigo-suspiro el pobre hombre por esto el rubio intervinio.

-¿te llamas Konohamaru?-dijo el rubio atrayendo la mirada del niño.

-s…si-respondió algo ¿asustado? Por la mirada del rubio.

-sabes sin control de chakra no sabrás hacer nada-dijo secamente mientras el rubio parecía listo para reprochar.

-escuha hasta el ninja más poderoso tuvo que empezar desde cero, sabes yo siempre tuve problemas hasta que mis maestros me enseñaron a corregirlos, míralo de esta forma mientras más rápido aprendas el control de chakra más rápido aprenderás jutsus para derrotar al viejo ese-

Por unos segundos Konohamaru permaneció callado la verdad nunca considero eso del control y además el rubio parecía alguien fuerte quizá si le decía la verdad, pero fue cuando apareció Ebisu de la nada y todos se quedaron mudos, de inmediato el hombre con lentes reconoció al rubio y lo ataco sin pensarlo dos veces-

-yo los salvare- de repente el anteojudo saco una kunai con intención de clavársela en el pecho a Naruto, pero esta exploto y mando a volar lejos a Ebisu, enojado Ebisu intento atacar pero Hiruzen intervino.

-basta Ebisu, Naruto no nos estaba atacando el vino de visita además ya se iba.

-¡espera jefe! Como hiciste eso-pregunto el niño con ojos de estrellas mirando al rubio.

-¿jefe? Jajaja, yare, yare si quieres hacer esto tienes que tener un buen control de chakra-dijo sonriéndole mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño-jeje también veo que tienes un buen gusto, pero tan solo córtala hasta la mitad y veras como se te resultara más fácil correr-dijo mientras señalaba la bufanda.

Konohamaru sonrió y le dijo que entrenara duro para ser tan fuerte como él.

-gracias por eso Naruto- dijo sonriente pero de repente se puso serio.

-jeje es un chico, bien ya es hora de ver al idiota del Hokage-dijo sereno mientras caminaba fuera de la casa.

-adiós Naruto-se despido no muy seguro y Naruto desapareció en un Sushin.

De nuevo en la calle el rubio caminaba ciertamente enojada, pero en el fondo ansioso por este reencuentro, si ansioso de saltarle encima a Minato y arrancarle la cabeza, aunque claro no lo iba a hacer después de todo se quería convertir en ninja, si la aldea se entera lo perseguirían para matarlo, por matar a su héroe-_podrías ir a Iwa o Kumo, te recibirán como un héroe, Naruto_kun-_dijo la Kitsune en su mente, la verdad no era tan mala idea, pero bueno lo pensaría.

En otro lado de la aldea cierta pelirroja salía molesta de su restaurante molesto, al parecer su deliciosa comida fue interrumpida por un hombre pasado de copas y trato de hacerse el listo con ella, no iba a matarlo solo por las leyes de la aldea, pero lo estaba pensando porque cuando salio del lugar el hombre la seguía como pensado que era una invitación.

-anda hermosa, ven zorrita te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad- mientras cacheteaba el trasero de la mujer.

Ahora si estaba molesta, ya no le importaba la malditas leyes de Konoha, estaba lista para matarlo se dio la vuelta furiosa-aggg ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el adolorido hombre, ese extraño de gorra de lana le estaba torciendo la mano casi a punto de rompérsela, Kushina parpadeo un par de veces ese desconocido estaba sometiendo al civil a tal punto de hacerlo lloriquear como un bebe.

-nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una dama-dijo el extraño con una vos fría.

-no te pongas asi amigo… podemos compartirla seguro que estará de acuerdo ¿verdad preciosa?-una mirada seria de la pelirroja, eso fue mas que suficiente si algo aprendió de Yahiko fue que tenia que respetar a una mujer fuese quien fuese.

CRACK

La mano del tipo sono mientras todos los huesos de la misma eran rotos con un apretón, se quejó del dolor y trato de atacar al extraño que solo se dio la vuelta y le encajo un rodillazo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente.

Kushina estaba feliz esta era la primera en mucho tiempo que un hombre la defendía, pero por otra parte estaba confundida ese tipo le parecía extremadamente familiar.

-gracias por la ayuda aunque no la necesitaba, pero todas formas gracias-le dijo mientras el desconocido se daba vuelta para enfrentarla.

Se quedó sin habla cuando la vio, era una pelirroja de cabello largo, ojos violetas media cerca de 1.75m usaba una camisa gris con sierre que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, llevaba unos short de lycra negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, sus pechos grandes quizá copa d lucían algo apretados bajo esa camisa, de cintura breve y caderas redondas con la piel clara un poco menos bronceada que la zorra en su interior el rubio pudo sentir que el calor se le subía a las mejillas, se oían las risas de la Kitsune en interior mientras decía-que pervertido saliste Naruto_kun-y el rubio tan tonto no entendió porque le decia eso.

-no pasa nada siempre es un placer ayudar a una hermosa dama-dijo sereno haciendo nuevamente reir mas fuerte a la zorra, por su parte Kushina se sonrojo levemente.

-gracias por el cumplido pero estoy casa no te queras meter en problemas-dijo casi escupiendo "casada".

-si su esposo es un idiota que no la sabe cuidar quizá no la merece-dijo todavía sin comprender con quien hablaba.

-bueno en eso tenemos razón, pero no creo que la esposa del Hokage necesitan que la cuiden no crees-y fue ahí donde el rubio dejo de respirar.

En su mente el rubio balbuceaba-"es…esttt… estaba coqueteando con ¡mi madre!"-ahora entendía porque la zorra le decía pervertido, pero el rubio al fin de cuentas comenzó a respirar de nuevo aunque con un poco de resentimiento, todos saben porque.

-oh lo siento bueno no quiero en este momento meterme en problemas, nos vemos-dijo forzadamente y se fue por donde vino a la torre Hokage, por su parte Kushina sentía su corazón latir ansioso, no recordaba cuando fue la última que eso paso, pero su mente estaba divido en dos, una que no le vio bien la cara por la bufanda, pero bueno dejo esos pensamientos para ir a ver a su hija en su prueba.

En la torre la secretaria leía unos expedientes cuando el rubio se plantó frente a ella se sonrojo al ver esos ojos azules.

-¿podría ver al Hokage señorita?-pregunto cortésmente a lo que la asistente asintió y le dijo que toque la puerta, reciba la orden y pase.

Se despidió y entro sin tocar y lo vio, la causa de su dolor y la vida que le toco vivir, frente a el.

-bienvenido a la aldea de la hoja ¿en que podemos ayudarte?

-vera Hokage_dono quisiera unirme a la aldea-como le había dolido decir "Hokage_dono" sin maldecir.

-ah ya veo sin embargo usted es consciente de se le debe hacer pruebas y comprobar antecedente no es asi-dijo sereno el rubio líder mientras sacaba una forma de su escritorio.

-un momento, no se preocupe jamás he sido parte de alguna aldea, a decir verdad no creo haber sido parte de alguna antes, no recuerdo mucho mi infancia solo que estuve solo-dijo Naruto.

-ya veo asique debo suponer que no tiene entrenamiento-pregunto mientras rellenaba la forma.

-si tuve entrenamiento de un buen hombre que se ofreció a ayudarme, desgraciadamente falleció hace un tiempo y ahora me sentí listo para ser un ninja-respondió el ojiazul rememorando a sus cuatro maestros.

-que bien entonces debe tener por lo menos el nivel de un genin o cercano, con algo de esfuerzo puede que estés a la par con los graduados, sabes hoy mi hija se gradúa entre ellos, si ella es mi mayor orgullo-dijo con "algo" de soberbia en su vos.

-lo felicito Hokage_dono-dijo fingiendo alegría en su voz, así que su hermana se graduaba, pero supuestamente no tenía que haberse graduado el año pasado, quien sabe.

-bueno ¿puedes decirme su edad? Ya que de acurdo con lo que dice no recuerda de dónde eres asique pondremos a Konoha como cuidad de origen-o la ironía se presenta, que absurdo como no sabe este rubio que el rubio menor era en realidad parte de su legado rubio que pertenece a esta aldea que honra a rubios… que rubios problemáticos.

-claro tengo 16 años-de repente Minato lo vio serio, no pintaba para nada tener solo 16 años, ni pintaba de 18-se lo que piensas pero es que crecí muy rápido además no estoy seguro de mi fecha de nacimiento, mi maestro me dijo que me encontró con 6 años, entonces dimo como mi fecha de Nacimiento el 12 de Octubre-estaba mintiendo como un profesional la verdad que ya se estaba cansando de esto.

-bueno entonces ya solo falta su nombre para completar todo.

-me llamo Himura, Himura Naruto-dijo serio mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban.

Años de espera por fin habían terminado al fin estaban frente a frente, Minato solo podía ver el cuerpo de su hijo siendo controlado por el demonio, quiera matarlo pero lo necesitaba, Naruto veía una excusa de persona, la desgracia de Konoha y de el mismo, aunque pensándolo bien quería matarlo y ver salpicar su sangre pero por el momento se limitó a entender su mano y sonreír.

El Yondaime sujeto a mano de Naruto y se dieron un fuerte apretón, donde el líder apretó con más fuerza tratando de someter a Naruto, pero le devolvió con la misma fuerza, duro unos segundos que pensaron que fueron horas, se miraron y soltaron pequeño "hump"

-que te parece si me esperas afuera para escoltarte a la academia que tengo que ver las pruebas Genin y ahí ver tu habilidades.

-claro seria un honor ser escoltado por el Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la academia las pruebas estaban por comenzar el día anterior se había hecho la preselección y en el patio trasero en unas gradas ensambladas para la ocasión se reunían los padres de los Genin, ajeno a los murmullos de los padres incluso de Shinobis se encontraba una hermosa mujer pelirroja que aguardaba ansiosa ver la prueba de su hija.

De pronto junto a Kushina apareció su mejor amiga, una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros de un 1.72m de estatura (no me digas) delgada figura enfundada en un sensillo kimono café que resaltaba sus perfecta línea de pechos copa c bordeando el d y breve cintura que seria se sentó junto a su amiga.

-hola, ansiosa de como ver como lo hace tu hijo Mikoto_chan.

Ella era Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke, quien había sobrevivido a la masacre solo porque Itachi tuvo piedad de ella, aunque viendo la actitud de superioridad de su hijo menor, a veces pensó porque no solo la mato.

Al tiempo llego la tercera del grupo Tsume Inuzuka era una mujer de cabello castaño corto de acerca al 1.75, usando el traje Jounin, pero con chaleco gris pero todo muy suelto dejando ver sus pechos copa d que como siempre se hallaban sin sostén, no le gustaba por solo ese motivo y quien sabe, un short corto dejando ver a la perfección su trasero redondo mientras usaba unas sandalias ninjas, sus ojos color café como su cabello eran un poco opacados por los tatuajes que tenía en su rostro.

_Hola gente como están! Aaaaa sueñoooo me quiero dormir jeje son las cinco de la mañana bueno por lomenos hago algo conmi vida. _

_-fracasado. _

_-a quien llamas fracasado rubio inútil. _

_-hay alguien mas en esta habitación. _

_-si yo-dijo la kitsune y el aire se volvió cada ves mas pesado, pero una cosaesta mal no se ve al autor por ningún lugar. _

_-maldito desgraciado, en fin me temo que voy a despedir yo el capitulo, bueno chao chao. _

Si el capitulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer, y saber que capitulo subir mas amenudo, gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de adiós vida…

Wesa que pasoaa, bueno gente medio que me entusiasme y estoy escribiendo de vuelta, nos vemos abajo-mientras el autor mira para todas partes-¿Por qué no me molestan, algo estarán tramando? Bueno que más da, nos vemos :D

Pd: me parece que me sarpe con 16 años no¿? Ahora habrá una razón.

Naruto igual que cualquier personaje le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 7: recuerdos del pasado.

Vemos al trio de Konoha: Tsume, Mikoto y Kushina hablando alegremente de cómo ven a sus hijos y sus vidas, el punto principal fue el rubio líder Tsume dijo que porque no castrarlo o matarlo lentamente, misteriosamente Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero ajeno a esto, dos rubios caminaban por la academia lanzándose miradas que prometían dolor, pero sin que el otro se dé cuenta, bueno se dieron cuenta los dos no querían aguantarse acabar con el otro, continuaron así maldiciendo la presencia de cada uno cuando llegaron a una puerta donde el Hokage le dijo que pasara se despido y el rubio menor llamo a la puerta.

-entra- dijo una vos desde el interior de la clase.

Naruto entro en la clase y se encontró con un hombre de estatura media y complexión. Tenía el pelo negro que guardaba atado en una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos oscuros y una cicatriz que se ejecutaba a través del puente de la nariz, llevaba el chaleco estándar Chunin de Konoha con una banda envuelta alrededor de su frente.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto el hombre.

-soy nuevo vine para dar el examen-concluyo.

-bueno ve y toma un lugar.

Naruto suspiro y camino despacio hasta la parte superior del salón y para sorpresa de más de uno, paso de largo ante las "las princesas de Konoha" que no eran más que dos chicas consentidas por dos fuertes de Konoha, Hinata Hyuga hija de Hiashi Hyuga y heredera del clan Hyuga, y la otra la hija del Hokage, la mitad pensó que trataría de llamar la atención en especial cierto Inuzuka que estaba listo por luchar por lo que "era suyo" pero en vez de eso siguió de largo hasta detenerse junto a Shino.

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto sereno teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del Aburame.

Era extraño nadie se sentaba junto al Aburame por temor a sus insectos se le fuesen a subir, tremenda tontería pensó Naruto.

De pronto y para asombro de todos el rubio platicaba con el antisocial Aburame sobre insectos un tema en el que el rubio parecía estar bien instruido sobre todo en lo que a depredadores de trataba-te lo digo Shino las arañas chiquitas ya asustan imagínate si fueran grandes estaríamos acabados-dijo el rubio a lo que el chico de lentes asintió la forma de pensar del rubio le agradaba bastante.

Hicieron el examen donde el rubio tuvo la nota más alta seguido del arrogante Uchiha y de Shino siempre en tercer lugar, luego de un receso todos se sentaron de vuelta, seguía siendo extraño ver conversar a Shino con alguien, pero ahora que todos lo veían bien era bastante alto seguramente era mayor quizá alguna especie de repetidor de otra clase, cosa que noto el emo Uchiha, se levantó de su asiento seguido de su saquito de fans que ahora no eran más de 6 o 7.

Se detuvo con su pose de arrogante frente a Naruto quien solo lo miro discreta y tranquilamente sin revelar aun su rostro debajo de esa bufanda –"cabello y ojos oscuros, piel pálida, actitud de superioridad y un fuerte olor a teme… si debe ser un Uchiha"-pensó divertido el rubio mientras todos miraban la situación.

-no se quien seas tú pero alguien que repitió muchas veces debe ser tan malo en las artes shinobis porque no te ahorras la vergüenza y te vas pero antes...-iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio-mira Teme, primero que nada apenas tengo 16 años como todos ustedes, soy más alto porque me alimento bien y hago ejercicio no como vos niño mimado y segundo ni se te ocurra completar lo que ibas a decir Teme_chan-respondió el rubio con una voz casi muerta que hizo correr un escalofrió a más de uno.

De inmediato las fans del Uchiha saltaron gritando de toda clase de insultos al rubio quien las ignoraba olímpicamente hasta que la penetrante voz de una oji verde lo perturbo.

-no se quien seas Baka pero no tienes porque contestarle así a Sasuke_kun-dijo la chica atrayendo la mirada del rubio quien permaneció unos instantes en silencio hasta que decidió hacer algo, se movió muy rápido y quedo atrás de la peli rosa y le susurro.

-escúchame bien, te callas porque esa voz aturde demasiado-le dijo para terminar dándole una palmada en el trasero cosa que la hizo sonrojar pero enfurecer al mismo tiempo y la chica lanzo un golpe hacia el chico de la boina, fue bastante fuerte, resonó por todo el salón al contactar con su cabeza… pero no era el rubio, era el Uchiha tumbado en suelo que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, todas las fans del Uchiha se quedaron petrificadas ahora la peli rosa chillaba de desesperación, más de uno estaba feliz por lo que había hecho.

Después de unos instantes el pelinegro reacciono y ataco sin pensarlo sacando una kunai de su ropa y bajo la mirada aterrada de todo el mundo trato de apuñalar al rubio que con gran calma sujeto su mano por la muñeca, apretó los dedos mientras giraba la misma y Sasuke chillaba del dolor-las "princesas mimadas" no deberían jugar con esto-le torció la mano hasta que lo tuvo de rodillas ante él, los ojos del pelinegro mostraban dolor y odio, odio por la humillación que estaba sufriendo mientras el rubio le soltaba el brazo y lo miraba con una sonrisa delgada y retorcida, Sasuke preparo un jutsu.

-_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)_- lanzo el ataque sin siquiera dirigir bien el blanco que fue directo a las bancas donde estaban sus compañeros, sin dudar más de uno se movió ante el desesperado, excepto una confiada pelirroja lista para bloquearlo, un par de señales de manos necesito el rubio para determinar el jutsu que iba a hacer, grave error, un error fatal se interpuso en el camino de la bola de fuego y más rápido de lo que alguien pudo ver lanzo su propio jutsu.

-_Suiton: Teppōdama(elemento agua: disparo de cañon)_-y de su boca salió una mediana bola, pero más grande que la de Sasuke que intercepto a la bola de fuego yse evaporo al instante, para dejar mojado y con bravo vapor que volaba por los aires.

Todos en el salón estaban impactados, este sujeto había realizado un jutsu Suiton, pero más allá de donde lo saco venció a la bola de fuego de un Uchiha que se dice que es más fuerte que un jutsu Suiton, por parte Sasuke estaba molesto él había bloqueado uno de sus mejores ataques con demasiada facilidad y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-eres idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre lanzar un ataque en un sitio cerrado que tal si le hubieras dado a alguien podrían haberlo matado y estoy seguro que te habrían castigado princesa-Sasuke no replico decidió darse la vuelta y sentarse con su aura arrogante-"hay Itachi, Itachi que manqueada que te mandaste acá"-pensó el rubio.

Entonces el rubio suspiro y decidió darse la vuelta para ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba sumamente impresionada, fue ahí cuando el rubio noto que su boina se había quemado y su bufanda se había desatado y ahora todos podrían ver más fácil su rostro, pero en este momento le interesaba más la chica frente a el… viéndola de cerca la reconoció, pelirroja con ojos azules, bastante bonita-"igual que su madre"-pensó Naruto, pero se reprimió mentalmente por eso último.

-porque te interpusiste, yo iba a detener el ataque de Uchiha_teme-dijo la niña con vos altanera mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente.

-reconocí esos sellos que hacías era un jutsu Futon ¿no es así? ¿Era el Renkudan?-impresionada por la habilidad del rubio al reconocer el jutsu con tan solo reconocer unos sellos ella asintió.

-impresiónate que alguien tan joven sepa algo así-la pelirroja sonrió arrogantemente-pero eso fue bastante estúpido, el viento alimenta al fuego, piénsalo la próxima, hermosa-completo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que de inmediato la pelirroja…quedara roja, el rubio por su parte maldijo al fuego por extinguir su gorra tan linda y tras colocarse de nuevo la bufanda bien se fue a sentar.

Por su parte Hikari pensaba en el rubio, por un lado molesta por la "clase" que le dio y por otra pensó en el beso bueno en si fue en la mejilla y todavía no recordaba que le dijo hermosa, bueno digamos que pasaba algo ahí.

Iruka llego de la nada abriendo la puerta-bueno chicos vamos a comenzar con la nueva prueba y ultimas, como les dije, tiro al blanco con kunais y Shurikens-viendo las caras de sus alumnos-y la última donde Hokage_sama va a estar presente en la pelea de Taijutsu hay según su resultado del examen junto a lo que viene veremos si aprobaran o no, síganme-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el campo de la academia.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Iruka los hizo esperar para ordenar todo.

Naruto estaba cómodamente acostado en el pasto ignorando de nuevo las miradas de odio de las fans del Uchiha, las ocasionales miradas molestas de Hikari que tan pronto lo miraba parecía sonrojarse y se daba la vuelta para seguir hablando con su amiga Hinata, su compañera, la chica de pelo azulado se había volteado para verla, en cierta forma era linda, cuando se volteo la chica se sonrojo furiosamente y se dio la vuelta, por cierto era extraño Kyu_chan no se encontraba ni molestaba… investigaría… solo por las dudas.

Naruto apareció en su paisaje mental aún se veía hermoso en opinión de su inquilina con esa luna llena que iluminaba todo el lugar, camino despacio y serenamente por la pequeña llanura/pradera deteniéndose un momento a la distancia aún estaba aquella cosa que con el tiempo había cambiado un poco, sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la casa que puso el rubio.

Llego a la casa donde entro relajado, todo estaba callado, eso era raro, camino al estudio donde casi siempre estaba la invocaciones de Naruto leyendo o estudiando algún libro y no las hallo, subió las escaleras y hay escucho un ligero roncar seguramente estaba durmiendo la Kitsune, camino despacio algo que siempre quería era ver a Kyu_chan dormir, se veía dulce y tierna llego arriba y estaba Enma esperándolo, para simplemente hablar.

-hey Naruto podemos hablar-dijo el hombre mono levantándose del suelo.

-claro vamos a la sala de estar, por lo que veo las chicas están durmiendo ¿no?-dijo Naruto haciendo una seña de mano para que Enma lo siguiera.

-hai, Naruto_san.

Caminaron hacia la sala de estar y Naruto trajo un té, para cada uno-dime de que quieres hablar Enma- dándole un sorbo al te.

-bueno el tema principal es Danzou y Hanzo-le dio un sorbo, y de inmediato que dijo eso Naruto fijo su mirada en el, los dos asesinos de su hermano/maestro.

-dime.

-bueno primero quiero hablar de Hanzo, según los contactos de Jiraiya_san, un hombre con capa negra y nubes rojas apareció en el palacio de Hanzo… lo mato a sangre fría dijeron los que sobrevivieron, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos Naruto_san… era el Rinnengan.

-¡Nagato!

-no Naruto_san, fue Yahiko-dijo recibiendo una mirada de asombro.

-¿Cómo si murió el?

-exacto acá viene la parte Naruto_san, se llama Pein y es el camino Deva de Nagato, en torno el muerto viviente de Yahiko.

-ya veo, eso deja en claro lo que paso…habla de Danzou-dijo para que el mono prosiga.

-claro, Dazou hablo con la serpiente traidora.

-¿Orochimaru?

-aja, planean un golpe de estado hacia Hiruzen, va a ser demasiado para el pueblo… se unió Iwa y se piensa que Kumo está planeando algo contra Konoha y nos queda Kiri…también Ame.

-esos dos me puedo encargar yo ¿y qué hay de Suna?

-es un poco obvio contra Konoha pero va a aparentar ser neutral.

-que complicado, pero me dijeron que los Sanin van a estar aquí por petición del viejo-le dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Enma.

-Naruto_san una última cosa…Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-está en problemas… Akatsuki lo descubrió, calcule que en tres meses va aestar que haras.

-no es obvio voy a encubrirlo el hizo mucho por mí ya es tiempo que le pague, dile a Shinken que necesito la ayuda de Pakun-le dijo a lo que Enma asintió-bueno sin más Enma_san me retiro que ya debería comenzar el examen.

Regresando al exterior, los minutos pasaron rápido al fin los aspirantes fueron llamados uno a la vez al patio de la academia, los orgullosos padres miraban a sus jóvenes ninjas con alegría en los ojos, Naruto fue el último junto a alguien que no se dejaba ver en ser llamado obviamente el no tenía familia por lo que se le dejo al final, después de todo no tenía con quien reunirse, tan pronto salió todo el mundo se le quedo viendo incluida la madre de Hikari quien le miraba seriamente incluso podría jurar algo molesta, no había hablado con Minato de eso estaba seguro el rubio por lo que esa molestia en sus ojos solo podía venir de una fuente…Hikari. Ahí junto a su madre estaba la adolecente sonriéndole triunfante al rubio, si lo había acusado con su madre, internamente se preguntaba qué tan triste y patético sonaba eso.

Los estudiantes se dividieron en grupos hombres por un lado mujeres por el otro, listos para comenzar sus pruebas, el rubio estaba fastidiado con esto ya que ahora para colmo el Hokage había comenzado con un discurso, sus ojos se movían en busca de algo que lo distrajera de la idea de ir y matar al rubio que no paraba de hablar, lo encontró en las gradas de hecho estaba al lado de Kushina, era una mujer de cabello castaño con marcas en la cara, ¿será la madre de aquel pulgoso del salón? Quien sabe el rubio solo podía pensar en una cosa cuando la miro ahí despreocupada mirando a los jóvenes ninjas sentada es esa posición mientras reía con fuerza-"sexi, que tal si pruebo el lindo Genjutsu nuevo que cree en ella"-pensó el rubio, mientras hacia una posición de mano que a lo lejos parecía una forma de detraerse, cerró los ojos y los abrió-" Ninpō hi jihatsu-teki sōzō-ryoku" (arte ninja: imaginación involuntaria)-cuando abrió los ojos vio a Tsume.

Cuando Tsume fijo su vista en aquel rubio quedo inmóvil en un Genjutsu en aquel se veía a ella cabalgando sobre el miembro del rubio hasta el cansancio, cuando termino el Genjutsu Tsume estaba roja y…excitada con aquella visión, je procuraría ver más a ese rubio.

Con Naruto, el vio los frutos de su entrenamiento y al final lo completo y que más que comenzando con una perrita en celo, siguió sonriendo pero su vista se posó en la del Hokage"termina mierda"-empezando a golpear el piso con su pie derecho en muestra de desesperación.

-y bueno espero que logren su objetivo y se conviertan en la rama que construye esta aldea llamada Konoha-y termino el Hokage, aleluya al señor gritaba en su mente Naruto-comiencen nomas.

Primer prueba: tiro al blanco

La verdad la paso de 10 con esta, se rio mucho porque hizo equivocarse al engreído de Sasuke haciendo que solo dada 7 en Shirken y 7 en kunai, ja también no se quedó atrás la pelirroja hija del Hokage, Naruto la puso en ese Genjutsu ella se encontraba en cuatro siendo envestida por Naruto fuertemente hasta que derramo su semilla en ella, esto hizo que la pelirroja se desconcertara y se ponga roja y nerviosa cosa que hizo que solo emboque 8 en los dos, en cambio el 10 en kunai y 10 en shuriken, nota perfecta.

Segunda prueba: Genjutsu.

Conste que esto no lo pidió, pero dijo que todo Shinobi debe estar listo, eso le pareció lógico, pero se aburrió, el examen constataba de lograr salir del Genjutsu clase D que les puso Iruka, fácil un simple "kai" y siguió caminando tranquilo, después era intentar meter en un Genjutsu a alguien del salón, el rubio sonrió malévolamente, hizo una posición de mano que fue desconocida por todos-" Ninpō hi jihatsu-teki sōzō-ryoku" (arte ninja: imaginación involuntaria)-se le ocurrió meterla a Sakura en esa ilusión y lo hizo nomas, la mente de Sakura se tornó en una habitación ella estaba subiendo y bajando sobre el miembro del rubio gimiendo como loca mientras el rubio derramaba su semen en su interior y ella alcanzaba un increíble orgasmo, al salir de la ilusión vemos a una Sakura muy roja eso atrajo las miradas hacia el rubio que dijo-¿Qué miran?-después de eso la gente se hizo la boluda y miro hacia otro lado, el rubio rio entre dientes, aprobó con un 9 porque no sabía que paso en aquella ilusión.

Tercera prueba: Taijutsu.

Fueron un par de mini torneos donde obviamente por el lado femenil la final fue de Hikari vs Hinata donde la segunda negó a pelear con su amiga ganando el combate Hikari que fue directo a la gran final, por el lado de los hombres Naruto avanzo sin problemas hasta que al fin se topó con el molesto de Kiba.

-no se quién te crees pero voy a barrer el piso contigo y mostrare a todas las perras que aquí yo soy el alfa-gruño Kiba mientras en las gradas su madre negaba con la cabeza este niño era igual a su padre.

Fue una pelea decepcionante para el rubio el chico-perro cargo de frente hacia Naruto y tras esquivarlo ágilmente Naruto giro sobre su eje y le dio una patada en la nuca Kiba cayo inconsciente y no despertó en un buen rato y paso a la final de los hombres.

En la otra semifinal de encontraba Shino y Sasuke, pelearon muy bien pero como el Uchiha tenía más resistencia aguanto más y cuando vio que Shino le iba a propinar una buena patada pero Iruka paro el combate antes de que pueda herirlo de gravedad.

-bueno la final, Sasuke Uchiha… contra Shimura Naruto-dijo Iruka y los dos mencionados pasaron al frente.

-ja dobe ríndete ahora.

-calla y pelea-y arremetió contra el pelinegro, Sasuke no pudo aguantar mucho los movimientos de Naruto así que creo un Kage Bushin, Naruto para ver que a hacia-toma dobe, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- _expulso la bola de fuego hacia Naruto que solo dio media sonrisa.

-_Suiton: Teppōdama(elemento agua: disparo de cañon)_- también expulso el disparo de agua hacia la bola que en instante desapareció, después de esto se ve a un Sasuke enojado, salió rápido contra el rubio arremetiendo con Taijutsu, en un ágil movimiento esquivo una patada que iba a su cabeza, agarro el pie con la mano derecha y con el pie izquierdo le dio una barrida haciendo caer a Sasuke, que ataco de vuelta.

El rubio se cansó, desapareció de la vista de muchos y reapareció atrás de Sasuke- shhh, ve a dormir-y lo durmió golpeándolo en el cuello muy suavemente para no lastimarlo de por vida.

-muy bien llévense al Uchiha, la final-dijo para que los "hermanos" se presentaran ante todos, una con una sonrisa arrogante y el otro con una cara de aburrimiento, cosa que enojo al Yondaime y a "su mujer"-Hayime.

Tan pronto como lo dijo Hikari se abalanzo contra el rubio intentando dar golpes con la postura Namikaze, pero sin lograrlo retrocedió para hacer sellos de mano-f_ūton: Reenkūdan (elemento aire: bala de aire)_-lanzo la bala de aire comprimido hacia Naruto que solo dijo- _disipar aire_-cuando dijo esto la bala de aire desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, Naruto miro al Hokage por unos momentos y le dedico una sonrisa malévola-"me voy a divertir un poco con tu hija, Hokage_sama"-dijo mientras hacía de nuevo esa pose de manos rara-" Ninpō hi jihatsu-teki sōzō-ryoku" (arte ninja: imaginación involuntaria)-dijo para cuando termino de abrir los ojos Hikari estaba sumida en su mente, allí se encontraba ella acostada sobre el miembro de Naruto y siendo penetrada por un clon del mismo por atrás fuertemente mientras ella gritaba como una puta en celo y los dos rubio llegaban al clímax y reventaban de semen los orificios de la pelirroja menor y sin decir que ella tuvo el mayor orgasmo de su vida, de pronto cuando termino la ilusión se ve a una pelirroja muy roja y en el aire Naruto pudo oler a excitación de parte de la pelirroja.

Esto no paso por desapercibido por el Hokage, con una mirada furiosa ya se estaba parando pero primero vio el nuevo movimiento del rubio contra su hija, con Kushina pasaba casi lo mismo se imaginaba en qué clase de Genjutsu la metió pero por esta vez pensó dejar sola a su hija a ver cómo se las arreglaba sola.

Cuando Naruto se movió, como contra el Uchiha apareció detrás de ella y le susurró al oído-lindo olor el tuyo, te gusto mi ilusión Hikari_chan-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo enrojecer a la familia entera, la madre y el padre por enojo y Hikari por razones obvias, después de ese contacto la oji violetas se desmallo dejando como ganador a Naruto.

Una oji violeta mayor estaba enojada primero el demonio uso su afinidad como una clase de burla y después seducía a su hija sin duda alguna la haría pagar, sus compañeras la miraban un poco asustadas y preocupadas por lo que capaz pasaría.

-ga…gana…ganador Shimura Naruto-dijo Iruka balbuceando.

-Aaaaaa, ¿¡gane ya!? Me pueden dar la bandana e irme-dijo el rubio sonriendo por las miradas que tenia de una pelirroja y un rubio-_ganaste al fin Naruto_kun, no sabía que te interesaba el incesto_-dijo la Kitsune que recién se levantaba y vio el combate que tuvieron los "hermanos"

-"jaja que zorra atrevida, no se capaz lo intente, pero cambiando de tema como has estado Kyu_chan hace mucho que no te veía, igual hermosa como siempre mi zorrita"-dijo el rubio mientras la zorra le decía.

-_gracias Naruto_kun espero que puedas ver mi cuerpo otra vez-le dijo con un tono de voz sensual_.

-cuando quieras mi Kitsune-y corto la conversación ya que le dieron la bandana a todos lo que pasaron, tan pronto como se lo dieron se fue debajo de un árbol y empezó a hacerle algo a la misma, segundos después volvió ahora con la insignia de la hoja adherida a su cinturón justo sobre la hebilla, todos los padres felicitaron a sus hijos y poco a poco comenzaron a irse, Naruto estaba por irse también y Minato podía ver como Kushina no le sacaba la mirada de encima ya está esperando el ataque por parte de ella cuando una alegre y cansada voz sonó en el sitio.

-felicidades por pasar Naruto_kun-dijo alegre el viejo Sandaime mientras entraba al recinto caminando tranquilamente.

-gracias por las felicitaciones ojisan pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al hombre mayor.

-oh pues veras pensé en invitarte a comer como premio por aprobar-sin decir más ambos salieron de la academia mientras la "familia" Namikaze partía a su casa para celebrar.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas de las pruebas y un contento rubio aun estaba en compañía del viejo Sarutobi, había sido un muy buen grato momento…volver a comer su amado ramen de Ichiraku aunque el casi morir asfixiado cuando Ayame lo abrazo fue algo incómodo pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando el tazón de ramen está frente a el-"jeje Ayame_chan creo que me vengare"-pensó mientras Laponia en el Genjustsu donde ella está sobre una mesa apoyada y el rubio arremetía sin parar a la parte superior de Ayame y volcaba lo más adentro posible y hacia gemir a Ayame con una loca, volviendo a la realidad se encuentra un rubio muy contento comiendo ya su segundo tazón de ramen y una Ayame demasiada roja y soltando ese olor que de inmediato cautivo el olfato de Naruto.

Después de comer su octavo tazón el rubio se despidió de del anciano Teuchi y de Ayame guiñándole el ojo y se fue junto al Yondaime a recorrer la aldea.

-viejo y esos ramos de flores-le dijo sin comprender lo que hacía el viejo se lo había entregado.

Loto: Por esta razón es símbolo de auto superación **Crisantemo:** es símbolo de sabiduría, en muchos otros como de honestidad y es usualmente percibida como positiva y con significado de buen afecto.

Naruto se arrodillo frente a ellas y poniendo una mano sobre la lápida recordó a esos pelis blancos defensores, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, mientras recordaba a los ejemplos de vida, a su abuelo y a su figura paterna que en más de una ocasión le daba de comer y le contaba algún cuento para que se durmiera, para Naruto había sido como un abuelo y un padre.

-"hola, volví a Konoha, no te preocupes ahora no necesito que me protejan estare bien y me asegurare de hace pagar a quien les quitaron la vida lo prometa… ojisan… otusan"

Puso las flores sobre las dos modestas tumbas y por primera vez en años el rubio lloro desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras era consolado por el viejo hombre y los residentes de su mente, ofrecían sus respetos silenciosamente a los hombres que murieron por salvar a Naruto.

_Completado el capítulo 8, la verdad no sé qué decir 21 paginas en total 4.300 palabras o algo así, pero dejando de lado eso me emociono la última parte me van a decir que no jeje pobre rubio inútil pero bueno y gira su cabeza a sus dos costados y se encuentra con un oji azul y una pelirroja soltando algunas lagrimas. _

_-wow que impactante el final-dijo la pelirroja a punto de llorar. _

_-me explicaste al 100 % escritor de cuarta-dijo el rubio soltando algunas lagrimas. _

_-je bueno que tal si vamos despidiendo el episodio? _

_-claro-dijeron al unísono. _

_-CHAU CHAU-dijimos los tres juntos. _

Si el capitulo te gusto te agradece si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir más amenudo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo…


	9. Chapter 9

Wesaa que pasoaa, bueno gente ando un toque desanimado por esa razón no voy a subir capítulos por algunas semanas capaz alguno intermedio sin mas el capitulo antes lo dos reviews que consegui en el capitulo anterior.

Guest: porque tenia ganas de poner video que no puedo, nah mentira me equivoque es que una despedida y en la verdadera es video y en esta capitulo.

Zafir09:gracias por los cumplidos y si son unos ciegos de mierda menos mal que hizo el jutsu de agua porque si no, no habría ni duda y si le va a doler demasiado bueno a uno de ellos que ya mas de uno imaginan y si con una zorra y algunas convocaciones pervertidas como no va a salir un pervertido de primera clase, no voy a hacer un Dark Naruto va a demostrar bastantes cosas y gracias aca tienes el capitulo.

Aca viene un lemmon y una graaaaaaan sorpresa al final del capitulo.

**Capítulo 8****:**** cumpliendo una promesa**.

Había sido un momento bastante emocional para el rubio como siempre de nuevo se veía como si nada acabara de ocurrir, sin duda su entrenamiento emocional resulto bastante efectivo, se pasó un buen rato caminando con el viejo hombre hasta que al fin llegó el momento de ir a su casa, Sarutobi se ofreció a alojarlo en domicilio propuesta la cual el rubio denegó para no meterlo en problemas con el Yondaime, después de casi despedirse apareció un anbu.

-Shimura_san…-pero el ambu fue detenido por un molesto rubio.

-hey yo no soy Shimura, yo soy Himura Naruto que les quede claro.

-bueno Himura_san el consejo lo espera-el ambu fijo su mirada hacia Hiruzen-por esa razón los dos preséntese lo más rápido posible, sin más me despido-y tal como se despidió se esfumo en un Sushin.

-sssss que molestos-dijo el rubio mientras el viejo asentía y se iban caminando hacia el punto de reunión, hablaron de muchas cosas ya que fueron a paso lento, la razón hacer desesperar al consejo pero con ese paso llegaron al lugar.

Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban todos los sujetos que conocía bastante bien Naruto el consejo y el hokage de Konoga-ya se tardaban-dijo el Hokage.

-no tuvimos prisa en venir Hokage_dono, espero que no se moleste-dijo Naruto ocultando una media sonrisa, pero sin notarlo Inoichi entro en su mente.

Todo alrededor era oscuro, más como una inmensa serie de pasillos llenos de puertas la mayoría de ellas bloqueadas, malos recuerdos que el chico suprimía, fue un camino tranquilo por parte del invasor hasta que llego a una puerta que no estaba cerrada entro sin dudar y vio una escena un tanto curiosa, era de noche y en medio del bosque se hallaba un maltratado rubio de unos 6 años en los hombros una persona mayor que se apresuraba saltando de árbol en árbol desesperado, la memoria termino ahí cuando el rubio cayo en la inconciencia.

Seguramente ese recuerdo era de cuando fue sacado de la aldea y ese extraño fue sin duda quien lo recogió, siguió caminando y husmeando distintos lugares, recuerdos, días alegres del pequeño demonio, días en lo que al hombre se sumó otro que en algunos le enseñaban algo, después de eso vio el recuerdo impotente de como un grupo de bandidos asesinaba al viejo hombre, siguió y vio el recuerdo de la misión donde coincidió con Kakashi y después su estancia en la aldea.

Le parecía raro no ver la mención del zorro, o así fue hasta que llego a esa enorme sala aunque más bien parecía una cloaca, había una puerta enorme con el kanji de sello en ella y varios símbolos por todos lados, camino hasta la misma y cuando trato de entrar una fuerza invisible lo hecho para atrás, escucho en el interior el ronquido de alguien, y lo supo el alma del demonio dormía privando al cuerpo de sus recuerdos más importantes.

El cuerpo de Inoichi volvió a la sala y tras informar sus hallazgos los miembros del consejo sonrieron felices mientras el rubio volvía a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado- para que me mandaran a llamar Hokage_dono.

-si Shimura_san…-dijo Danzou pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Himura, es Naruto Himura-bajando la temperatura y haciendo al aire pesado pero se calmó para que siguieras.

-b…bueno Himura_san era para decirle que tu estatus de residente ya fue aceptado por el consejo y que eres formalmente miembro de Konoha-dijo el Yondaime con una sonrisa, el rubio agradeció y salió con Sarutobi.

-bien entonces supongo que ahora lo mantendremos vigilado recuerden él no debe saber nada de esto-dijo el rubio mayor al consejo donde todos aceptaron este plan de usar al "demonio"

Afuera con Naruto y Saruto caminaron y Hiruzen hablo-Naruto invadieron tu mente.

-ya lo se viejo, no soy tan tonto, pero son molestos… enserio

-es verdad bueno nos despedimos acá Naruto-se despidieron y Naruto se fue para el lado contrario a la mansión Sarutobi. Y se fue a ver algún departamento, fue caminando tranquilo en cuanto podía, vago un rato hasta que encontró un edificio prometedor entro y lo atendieron una amable pareja, accedieron en mostrarle los apartamentos había dos unos en el segundo piso y otro en el ultimo, este siempre había estado vacío la razón los "vecinos" dijo ella cuando el rubio le pregunto, el apartamento era en si cómodo amueblado de manera sencilla una estufa, un refrigerador y una alacena en la cocina, un comedor pequeño para cuatro personas, una sala de 3 piezas un televisor pequeño y una recamara lo único malo es que en la pequeña ventana se veía hacia el otro edificio.

-¿pueden mostrarme el otro?-pidió amablemente a lo que ambos accedieron tras no poder persuadirlo con los de los vecinos.

Estaba amueblado como el otro la diferencia era la vista se podía observar casi todo hasta la torre, estaba decidido se quedaría con este, lo compro tras ser de nuevo molestado por la pareja perono lo lograron.

-necesito ir de compras-y sin más salió a la calle hacia el supermercado más cercano aun con su bufanda y su gorro recién adquirido, cuando paso por un callejón vio algo que siempre lo molestaba. Un par de tipos molestaban a una mujer que se apreciaba bastante enojada por su cra que comenzaba a enrojecer, había salido a dar un paseo después de su divertida mañana y se termino topando con estos tipos que se querían pasar de listos.

-vamos muleca no te hagas la difícil sabemos que eres como tu amiga anda vamos a pasarnos un buen rato-dijo uno de los tipos mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

-si linda se una buena zorrita y vamos al hotel que queda aca cerca-dijo el otro de tres.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso se iba a hacer respetar, después de todo quien eran estos sujetos, no por nada era una de la Kunoichis más temidas en toda la aldea, para su sorpresa antes de que pudiera hacer algo los tipos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y el recién graduado Genin estaba frente a ellos.

-hay dios que podrida esta la aldea, no saben que asi no se trata a una dama, que basura-dijo serio mientras se daba la vuelta para toparse con una sonriente y alegre Tsume.

Sin darse cuenta había ayudado a la mujer en que le envió aquel "Genjutsu" ese mismo día y lo que lo tenso era la ropa que usaba la mujer, la matriarca Inuzuka sonrió y camino hacia su nervioso defensor, viéndola más cerca Naruto podía decir que esta mujer le parecía aún más sexy sobre todo con esa mirada en sus ojos que le hacían recordar por alguna razón un poco a su zorra.

-valla muchas gracias por la ayuda parece que aun quedan caballeros-dijo ella con una voz suave, mientras en el interior del rubio cierta zorra se molestaba.

-gracias por lo de caballero, sé que no lo necesitaba pero no quise dejar que se ensuciara las manos con este para de bolsas de basuras-dijo el rubio mirando al trio de inconscientes que yacían en sus pies.

-tienes toda la razón son solo basura, soy Tsume, Tsume Inuzuka-dijo ella sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano al rubio quien como todo un caballero pervertido tomo y beso su mano mirando sus piernas y sonrió internamente , para su propia sorpresa la mujer se sonrojo un poco capaz que la afecto su primer "Genjutsu" capaz la metería en otro.

-Naruto Himura, a sus órdenes Tsume_chan- respondió mientras se bajaba la bufanda y se quitaba el gorro y la miraba a la cara, Tsume lo vio y se metió en aquella ilusión donde ella se veía muy sonrojada chupando/tragando el miembro de Naruto aceleradamente hasta que el rubio metió su pene hasta lo mas profundo y descargaba en ella, después de eso se terminó y se vio a una Tsume muy sonrojada mirando hacia la entrepierna del rubio.

Por su parte el rubio sonreía felizmente sabiendo que algo ocurrió en el interior de la Inuzuka ya que además del olor a excitación no dejaba de mirar su entrepierna, después hablaron un poco divertida ya que la Inuzuka no dejaba de pensar en esa ilusión y otras dos que le metió el rubio sin que ella lo supiera empezaba a anochecer y el par ya tenía que separarse.

-mira nada mas ya es tarde y hay que ir a casa espero volver a platicar contigo Naruto_kun-dijo la Inuzuka guiñándole un ojo y se daba la vuelta y se alejaba contoneándose atrayendo la mirada del ojiazul a cierta parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-¿te gusta lo que ves Naruto_kun?-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara como adoraba hacerle eso a los jóvenes y dejarlos asustados al sorprenderlo mirándola.

-la verdad mucho Tsume_chan-dijo apareciendo atrás de ella y acariciando su trasero con su miembro y veo que vos también-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro obligarla al verlo y la beso, al principio ella se opuso un "poco" pero cuando el rubio le metió más fuerza empezando a acariciarla y clamando su lengua, ella se perdió totalmente, su mano fue directo hacia la entrepierna del rubio pero el la detuvo-ya tendremos tiempo para eso Tsume_chan , pero ahora me tendré que ir nos vemos pronto-mientras le daba otro beso y una palmada en el trasero y desaparecía, la Inuzuka solo pensaba-"alfa"

Naruto caminaba estaba muy alegre, en el cielo se veían asomarse las estrellas, y a la distancia una bella luna llena brindaba luz con todo su esplendor, mientras la tibia brisa soplaba por las calles, si estaba seguro de que sería una hermosa noche, caminaba rumbo a su edificio cuando del interior de un bar le cayó encima alguien.

-"rayos porque siempre me pasa esto"-se preguntó mentalmente el rubio más de una vez algún borracho se había tropezado con él al salir de las cantinas.

Como pudo se levantó listo para encarar al ebrio grande fue su sorpresa a ver sobre el a una mujer, usaba una falda corta color salmón, unas sandalias ninjas con espinilleras de metal, una gran gabardina color beige, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su única blusa de rejillas, era más que obvio que era bonita y que tenía un bello cuerpo de piernas largas bien torneadas cintura estrecha y unos bellos pechos copa d por lo que podía por los que podía ver el ojiazul a través de esa "blusa", lindo rostro de labios delgados y bastantes atrayentes estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía sus ojos cerrados con un tono de diversión, llevaba una banda de la hoja atada en al frente que arriba de esta caía unos mechones de cabello morado que lo tenía atado a una cola de caballo que desafiaba la ley de gravedad.

Como pudo se levantó y la sentó sobre la acera mientras trataba de despertarla, despacio fue abriendo los ojos oscuros que por cierto lucían algo adormilados, le costó unos segundos enfocar bien pero al fin a cabo pudo distinguir al rubio frente a ella, su sonrisa se a largo más por su car cuando sujeto a Naruto y lo apretó contra sus pechos.

-¡que mono eres! ¡ya verás cómo voy a cuidarte muy bien toda la noche no vas a saber ni cómo te llamas!-dijo con una alegre y alcoholizada voz mientras Naruto sentía el calor de sus pechos contra sus rostro que de a poquito se volvía de rojo a azul por la falta de aire, como pudo la hizo a un lado.

-oye, oye espera no es como si no me agradara la idea pero ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y soy de los tipos que se aprovechan de una borracha-dijo al fin tras soltarse del mortal abrazo a lo que ella soltó un quejido de molestia y decepción.

-pero si te ves como un lindo zorrito, no te preocupes Foxi_kun, Anko_chan te mimara muy bien-de nuevo trato de abrazar al rubio quien se preguntaba del porque había terminado en esa decisión, lo pensó detenidamente tendría que ir mañana a la academia para ver qué equipo el tocaba, pero por otro lado tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente con cierto Uchiha-emo… al diablo disfrutaría.

En la mente de Naruto unas asustada invocaciones se mantenida alejada de la molesta zorra rodeada de un aura aterradora que solo murmuraba cosa sobre molestas ofrecidas que trataban de alejar a su Naruto sin considerar compartir y murmuraba con enojo-**estúpida egoísta y ridículos rubios idiotas que se olvidan de que estoy aquí**…mejor volvamos con Naruto y su pronta "diversión"

El rubio estaba sin gorra, bufanda y luchaba por mantener su camisa en su lugar mientras una alegre Anko trataba de denudarlo en plena calle, quería mostrarle como "cuidaría" de él, por su parte el rubio la separo un momentos.

-está bien, vamos a hacerlo pero no en medio de una vía publica-dijo Naruto empezando a levantarse y cuando se levantó Anko con una sonrisa ganadora fueron directamente al departamento de Anko.

Cuando llegaron Naruto se sorprendió al notar que donde entraron fue el departamento de los vecinos problemáticos pero qué más da, entraron despacio al departamento de Anko mientras el suave aroma de la excitación poblaba en Anko, las mejillas de Anko se tiñeron suavemente de rojo mientras se aproximaban a la recamara pero Anko no aguanto más y se lanzó sobre el rubio empezando a besarlo con fuerza.

Naruto no se resistió en lo más mínimo cuando los labios de Anko se unieron a los de el en ese apasionado beso mientras las manos de la mujer de cabellos morados le desojaban de su ropa a paso lento, el calentador del rubio voló con la camisa y Anko se relamió los labios mientras besaba el cuello del rubio y bajaba por su pecho desnudo, sin más que perder entraron a la habitación, siguió Anko besando al rubio bajando y quitándole los pantalones, el rubio colaboro tranquilamente dejándole retirar su prenda quedando solo en bóxer que apenas contenían lo que Anko la esperaba ver-adelante porque no le hechas un vistazo-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras la mujer de cabellos violetas se arrodillaba frente a él y jalaba su ropa de inmediato el miembro de Naruto salto frente a los ojos de Anko que se abrieron de sorpresa, los bóxer quedaron tirados por ahí mientras ella acariciaba y lo rozaba sobre su suave mejilla-Anko_chan se sacó la lotería, el pene de Foxy_kun es el más grande y duro que eh visto en vida –dijo ella con una sonrisa ciertamente dulce en sus labios mientras el rubio le acariciaba el rostro y le hacía mirarle-Anko_chan a ver di a, que es hora de comas-la peli morada sonrió perversa mente antes de abrir los labios mientras el rubio colocaba su pene en ellos, la mujer cerro la boca y chipo suavemente, el ubio dejo salir un suave gemido mientras Anko chupaba la punta de su pene con suavidad, la lengua talentosa lamia la cabeza del miembro mientras lo tragaba despacio pronto la mitad del miembro estaba en la garganta de la mujer y seguía con ese ritmo y el rubio soltó -aaa eres buena…Anko_chan…sigue así-y decir más acelero el ritmo y Naruto no pudo aguantar más agarro la cabeza de la mujer y hundió su pene lo más adentro posible y derramo una gran cantidad de semen en la garganta de Anko que trago gustosamente aunque un poco se le escapo acabando en sus pechos, sin decir más ella comenzó a desvestirse.

-ven Foxi_kun… te necesito-dijo Anko ya perdida en la excitación, sin avisar el rubio agarro de la cadera a la mujer y penetro con gran fuerza haciendo gemir a la mujer, salió de adentro e embistió de vuelta aun con mas fuerza-AAAAAHHHHH-su espalda se arque cuando sus paredes internas se separaron de sobremanera por la fuerte embestida del rubio que solo gimió con fuerza mientras empujaba aún más dentro de la peli morada, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza en el departamento de la peli morada mientras el rubio embestía cada vez más fuerte-aaahh dame más Naruto_kun-suplicaba ella de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera porque el miembro del rubio violo la entrada de su vientre y se coló en su interior, la mujer puso sus ojos en blanco cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron y un violento orgasmo la sacudió de lleno-Anko_chan que rico aprietas no me sueltes mi bella puta de cabellos morados-y el rubio empujo con más fuerza, y el vientre de Anko se distendió mientras el rubio lo llenaba por completo antes de salir y clavarse de nuevo, cada golpe preciso y mortal arrancando fuertes gemidos de la mujer de cabellos morados que solo podía gemir sin parar mientras el rubiola poseía con vigor-aaahh Foxi_kun aaahh mas, mas no pares párteme-suplicaba nuevamente la mujer mientras el rubio sentía su interior caliente y apretado jalándolo con fuerza hacia el interior-Anko_chan eres mía y solo mía verdad… eres mi hermosa puta-decía el rubio mientras empujaba con fuerza en la mujer que solo podía pensar en lo que sentía-"tan intenso… es maravilloso no poder vivir sin esto más… lo adoro"-la voluntad de Anko fue quebrada con cada golpe del rubio clamaba que lo dijera mientras la mujer se sonrojaba aún mas-siiiii soy lo soy… soy tu puta mi cielo soy tu puta dame tu semen déjame darte un hijo-suplico otra vez la mujer mientras el rubio empujaba hasta el fondo y descargaba aún más en su interior y salió de ella mirándola con una sonrisa directamente al otro orificio.

-Anko_chan es el turno de tu culo-mientras besaba un cachete del mismo y agarraba su pene y lo introducía lentamente, hasta que lo metió todo y empezó a moverse lentamente al principio, después de que se agrandara a su tamaño aumento la velocidad, logrando sacar un orgasmo de Anko que miraba todo en blanco y con la lengua afuera, el rubio empujo lo más adentro posible y eyaculo enormemente dentro de ella que soltó un gemido muy grande y callo rendida ante la mirada del rubio.

-espero que estés feliz Anko_chan, espero volvernos a ver ahora tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, adiós-mientras se ponía sus prendas y se disponía a ir a tomar un paseo.

**(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) **

Naruto estaba sentado a la orilla del rio Naka. Era conocido como el rio de la alegría y se encuentra dentro del fallecido clan Uchiha. Naruto cuando era pequeño y no era herido venía a menudo a este lugar, este era un lugar donde iba a tratar de entender las cosas en su vida y trato de entenderse a sí mismo. A pesar de que nunca fue oficialmente parte del clan Uchiha, se dispuso a descansar.

Naruto descansaba tranquilamente dejando atrás las puteadas de la zorra de pronto Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke sentado a su lado en las orillas del rio Naka. Parecía estar sentado allí en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-parece que estas despierto-dijo Sasuke y se volvió hacia Naruto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, realmente pensó que empezaría a putearlo e intentarle pegar pero no ocurrió eso.

-visito regularmente este lugar, se trata de una parte del territorio Uchiha, después de todo, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?- pregunto Sasuke con escepticismo.

-cuando estaba en Konoha hace ya su tiempo visitaba este lugar es tranquilo y me gusta sentarme al lado del rio-dijo Naruto con honestidad.

Tanto los chicos parecían disfrutar de la paz. El único sonido que se hizo sonar fue el del rio, ya que era de noche y laluna brillaba con fuerza y el reflejo de los rostros de los muchachos era visible en el rostro.

-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina, decidio no responder, pero entonces recordó lo que Itachi le había dicho y el dolor de Sasuke era muy visible.

-una vez unos jóvenes de nomas de 18 años tomaron como aprendiz a un niño que no conocían, lo ayudaron a pasar por delante muchas cosas y se convirtieron para el niño en gente preciosa, yo lucho por eso por mi gente preciosa. ¿Por qué luchas vos Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto seriamente.

-quiero vengar mi clan y matar a Itachi, eso es por lo que lucho-dijo Sasuke un poco enojado.

-te equivocas Sasuke-dijo Naruto rotundamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sasuke airadamente.

-veras Sasuke, yo una vez hace unos años también me guie por esos instintos pero conocí a una persona que me cambio rotundamente además de mis maestros. ¿Adiva quien fue?

-…-silencio por parte del Uchiha.

-Itachi…-dijo Naruto-espera Sasuke, déjame terminar el me enseño el verdadero camino y no es el de odio-termino Naruto esperando la respuesta de Sasuke que no tardo en venir.

-Itachi, lo siento por más que me digas eso… ¡el mato a mi padre, a mi clan, lo único cerca que me queda es mi madre y me estoy alejando cada vez mas de ella, tú no sabes!-concluyo Sasuke dejando brotar su rabia a través de las lágrimas, Naruto comprendió eso a él también le costó entender, pero lo haría razonar Itachi lo salvo y ahora es tiempo de pagar su ayuda.

-está equivocado, usted todavía puede tener amigos si quieres ser amigo de la gente-dijo Naruto con calma

-no te atrevas a decir eso, Tú no sabes nada de mí, usted no sabe lo que es perder a un padre a un clan y alejarse de sus únicos parientes vivos-dijo gritando Sasuke.

-estas equivocado devuelta, partes, tuve como un padre y lo mataron frente a mis ojos tuve un abuelo que también lo mataron frente a mis ojos, vi a mi hermano hundirse en la oscuridad vi muchas cosas Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando para abajo.

-por favor explícame, alguna razón tuvo que tener Itachi para matar a todo el clan, estoy seguro-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con determinación.

-tienes razón Sasuke, mira lo que te voy a contar es un secreto clase S de Konoha, tu padre quería hacer un golpe de estado a Konoha y tomar el control por las malas actitudes del cuarto, por eso Minato junto a todo el consejo civil iban a masacrar al clan Uchiha, pero esto no ocurrió por la ayuda del Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, que de algún o otra manera logro que Itachi se sacrificara por Konoha, pero el riesgo era casi el mismo, pero las condiciones eras que cuidaran de ti y de Mikoto y que nunca te enteradas de esto ya que él quería que vos lo mataras, después de eso ocurrió lo inevitable-termino de decir Naruto y vio a Sasuke romperse en mil pedazos, tanta verdad en tan solo un momentos, y empezó a llorar, diciendo porque, porque a Itachi-Sasuke escúchame, esto que te voy a decir es un secreto rango SS y serás el quinto en saberlo por favor pon atención.

**Hola gente cómo están? Bueno otro capítulo largo para no perder el rumbo que tenemos! Y como dije arriba no estoy de humor y capaz que no suba otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado y chau chau. **

**Si el capítulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir más a menudo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo. **

**Pd: que onda lo de Sasuke e Itachi, además de eso les comunico atraves de aca que voy a intentar subir otra historia, esa será un Dark/semi Naruto ahora si chau chau.**


	10. Chapter 10

Wesa que pasoaaaaa, bueno gente acá en un nuevo capítulo muchos dirán de porque estoy subiendo si dije que no subiría por algunas semanas, simple arregle lo que me "deprimía" pero ya está sin más rodeos el capítulo.

-hey tener consideración por nosotros-dijo el rubio.

-wow hace mucho que no te veía por acá que tenías miedo?

-ja miedo de que.

-de vos mismo y de alguien que está en la cocina y te espera para… matarte-veo que el rubio se puso azul, suspiro-sin más el capítulo pero sin antes responder al comentario.

Zafir09: más que nada pedirte gracias ya que seguís la historia y apoyas con un reviews que no pido más que eso, ahora con tus preguntas, la muerte de Danzo llegara, no sé cuándo pero llegara igual un poco obvio, en lo de invocar al Kyubi en este capítulo se va a explicar bien por qué no, con lo que vos decís de Kushina, uh no le pensé de esa forma aunque es buena idea pero capaz no la tenga en consideración y lo Minato, con el transcurrir de la historia de te aclararan las dudas, sin mas el capitulo. Pd: que opinan de un Fem Sasuke.

Aca viene un lemmon

**Capitulo 9: equipo.**

-Sasuke escúchame, esto que te voy a decir es un secreto rango SS y serás el quinto en saberlo por favor pon atención-mirando la cara de concentración de Sasuke decidió proseguir, pero de repente giro la cabeza hacia atrás suyo-Mikoto_san, sabes que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones de los demás-le pregunto Naruto mirando hacia Sasuke que lo miraba confundido.

-uh… no sé qué pretendes, pero lo que le dijiste a Sasuke es un secreto clase S de Konoha, pero no metas a mi hijo en esto-dijo Mikoto saliendo de unos arbustos con el Sharingan activado sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Kaa_san- Balbuceo Sasuke, y miro hacia Naruto-deja explicarte Sasuke, tu madre se salvó gracias a Kushina si no fuera por ella ya mismo estarías solo.

-responde ¿eres el carcelero o el prisionera?-le pregunto Mikoto a Naruto.

-¿te mando alguien?-sin dudas el rubio con el pasar de los años no confía en nadie sin antes conocerlo/a.

-no… lo quiero saber por mi cuenta, además…-pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-¡Kaa_san! ¿Él era aquel niño que mi padre mandaba a matar?-le pregunto exaltado Sasuke.

-aja hijo, pero lo que quise saber siempre si era el prisionero del zorro, o el carcelero del zorro-y fijo su vista en Naruto.

Naruto viendo que no tenía escapatoria decidió hablar-mire… primero que nada no intente usar la porquería del Sharingan ya que en mí no funciona-dijo dejando desconcertados a los dos Uchihas-segundo soy el carcelero, tercero las intenciones con Sasuke, es contarle toda la verdad y ayudarlo por supuesto a petición de Itachi, si quieres puedes quedarte a escuchar lo que le iba a contar a Sasuke-devuelta los dejo añoñados, pero recibió un asentimiento por parte de la matriarca Uchiha y prosiguió a contar el secreto rango SS del que iba a contar-bueno para saber bien la historia les voy a contar sobre mi encuentro con Itachi y la segunda persona con la cual ideamos el plan… todo comenzó cuando estaba entrenando con mis maestros ellos me aislaron completamente para poder sobrevivir por mi cuenta, casi muero si no fuera por la ayuda de un viajero… que resulto siendo Itachi él me dijo sobre las reglar básicas para sobrevivir solo, al tanto del zorro él me dijo que aceptaría ayudarme a enlazar mejor la conversación con el zorro ya que me serviría de ayuda después de aquel entrenamiento llegaron mis maestros, ellos no muy confiados empezaron a arremeter sobre Itachi pero yo me metí en el medio y les explique la situación, al cabo de un año y medio yo me tenía que ir del lugar de mis maestros ya que ocurriría algo muy malo en ese lugar, Itachi me acompaño durante medio año por el mundo, pero se tenía que ir para ser espía de Konoha… a lo que viene eso es que durante los dos años que estuvimos juntos, ideamos un plan… el control total sobre Konoha y Kumo-esto dejo impactados a los dos Uchiha, era un suicidio ir y apoderarse, no de una, sino de dos aldeas ninjas, que en si eran las más fuertes.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-le pregunto Mikoto.

-mataremos al Yondaime -decía, mientras lanzaba una kunai a unos árboles y de un árbol cayó un ambu-como les dije matare al Yondaime, pero por ahora lo necesito ya que quiero saber cómo poder liberar al Kyubi sin matarme a mí mismo-dejando una vez más desconcertados a los Uchihas-Sasuke-atrayendo la atención del mencionado-Itachi para los exámenes Chunin vendrá y te explicara todo y Mikoto… estas muy bonita hoy-dijo dándole una sonrisa, pero de vuelta miro hacia Sasuke-Sasuke, tendrás que venir conmigo al bosque de la muerte, para despertar el Sharingan- recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y se fueron sin antes dejarle el regalito de la ilusión a una Mikoto perdida que termino sonrojada.

Vemos saltando a Sasuke y a Naruto por los árboles, hasta que salieron del complejo Uchiha y se adentraron en el bosque, Naruto paro.

-Sasuke, no hace falta que tengas ese Genjutsu conmigo-dijo Naruto para que Sasuke se asustara.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-es muy fácil de saber… para mí, aunque debo admitir que el Gnejutsu que te puso Itachi con su Mangekyo es muy bueno, pero ya quita la ilusión y explícame el porqué.

Sasuke suspiro y suspendió la ilusión, dejando ver a una chica de 1.55m, usaba una falda corta color azul que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, unas sandalias ninja color negras pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su única blusa azul, era obvio que era bonita y que tenía un bello cuerpo de piernas largas bien torneadas cintura estrecha y unos bellos pechos copa c por lo que podía ver de su apretada blusa, lindo rostro de labios delgados y bastantes atrayentes estaba ligeramente sonrojada ya que el rubio la miraba muy fijamente y tenía los ojos cerrados con un tic de enojo, llevaba la banda de Konoha atada en su frente que arriba de esta caían unos mechones negros que los tenia atado a una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-valla, valla eres muy bonita Sasuke_chan-"creo que le mandare el regalito en cualquier momento, jeje"-dijo el rubio a su interior.

-callate-dijo la muy sonrojada Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke es tu verdadero nombre?

-no… es Natsuki.

-lindo nombre para una linda chica, Natsuki_chan.

-callate-dijo la muy sonrojada Natsuki.

-aunque opino que es mucha ropa, pero bueno que se le va a hacer-y de vuelta se sonrojo Natsuki-bueno a lo que veníamos, despertaremos tu Sharingas a partir de un entrenamiento muy intensivo, que será después de las misiones, solo conmigo podrás dispersar el Genjutsu aun te necesito en hombre, esta claro.

-hay, Naruto_kun.

-¿Naruto_kun?-le pregunto con un tono medio raro.

-calla.

Asi comenzó el entrenamiento de Natsuki pero se fueron al departamento del rubio ya que era muy de noche y mañana tenían que ir a ver en qué equipo quedaba, llegaron al departamento del rubio.

-bueno dormiremos juntos ya que no tengo más camas, te apetece-dijo Naruto mandándole la ilusión a "Sasuke" que de pronto se le nublo la cabeza para aparecer en un cuarto y ella se encontraba siendo envestida fuertemente por el rubio hasta que derramo una gran cantidad en su interior y proseguía a hacerlo de vuelta, cuando se acabó la ilusión vemos a una peli negra sonrojada y dejando flotar ese olor que al rubio le encantaba… el olor a excitación-¿algún problema Natsuki_chan?

-n…n…no na…nada-balbuceo para adentrarse a la cama donde el rubio ya lo esperaba, se acomodó y se iba a dormir pero sintió algo grande y fuerte apretando contra su trasero, se dio la vuelta y vio al rubio con una sonrisa.

-no me apetece dormir hoy-y se acercó a Natsuki y empezó a besarla, ella al principio se intentaba oponer, pero al rato ya estaba perdida besando al rubio, combatiendo sus lenguas , de a poquito el rubio bajaba, primero besando su cuello, prosiguió quitando las sabanas de la cama y empeco a quitar la blusa de Natsuki, la sorpresa que le dio al rubio fue que no llevaba sostén, sin pedir permiso empezó a agarrar un pecho con su mano derecha y con su lengua saboreaba el pezón del otro, siguió durante unos momentos, hasta que metió la mano que le sobraba en la parte intima de Natsuki, a lo que ella soltó un gemido, empezó a meter los dos dedos y sacarlos rápidamente, haciendo gemir aún más a Natsuki, dejo de hacer el movimiento para desnudar completamente a Natsuki y comenzar a introducir su lengua en la vagina de Natsuki, lo hacía tan rápido que a los cinco minutos, Natsuki se vino Naruto trago su flujos tranquilamente.

-es mi turno Natsuki_chan-dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y su camisa dejándolo solo en bóxer que apenas podía ocultar "eso" se los quito y se sentó en la cama-ven aca y toma tu premio.

Inconscientemente Natsuki gateo hasta quedar cara a cara con el miembro de Naruto-¡es enorme!-y sin pedir permiso con su tímida lengua empezó a recorrer la punta del pene de Naruto, haciendo gemir a Naruto y dándole un poco más de confianza y tragar el miembro, solo pudo llegar hasta ¾ ya que después se atragantaba pero repartió eso la velocidad en que lo hacia, después de unos 3 minutos el rubio tomo la cabeza de la chicha y aumento el ritmo y en una-me vengo-dijo y empujo todo el miembro y derramo dentro de la garganta de Natsuki que le costo beber la descarga y mitad de ella termino en sus pechos.

-¿estas lista?-logrando un asentimiento eso basto para que el rubio se ubicara entre las piernas de Natsuki e introdujera lentamente su miembro hasta que se topó con una barrera y beso a Natsuki y rompió el Himen, ella ahogo los gritos pero las lágrimas se hicieron presentes el rubio permaneció quieto por unos instantes hasta que ella empezó a gemir lentamente dando por indicación a que el rubio se moviera, empezó a sacar el miembro i a introducirlo rápidamente sacando unos para de gemidos de Natsuki, a la sexta embestida, el rubio violo el vientre de la mujer haciendo sacar un fuerte orgasmo a Natsuki que se quedó con la mirada en blanco, el rubio ante esto negó, y siguió embistiéndola fuertemente hasta que Naruto y Natsuki a la vez dijeron-¡me vengo!-Naruto soltó una de sus más grandes acabadas, esto dejo exhausta a Natsuki y decidieron descansar por el bien de la Uchiha pero sin antes Naruto decir-no es necesario que ocultes ese cuerpo, si total es solo mío-dijo Naruto para disponerse a dormir ya que mañana era la selección de equipos.

A la mañana Natsuki se encontraba acostada en el hombro desnudo de Naruto con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, los rayos del sol que se alumbraban por la ventana del rubio chocaban contra su cara empezándola a despertar, abriendo los ojos notaron al rubio con el que estuvo la noche, se sonrojo furiosamente, por un momento pensó en asesinar al rubio, pero se dio cuenta que ella fue la que acepto gustosamente, empezó a despabilar, alzando sus brazos se levantó y fue directo al baño.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse fue a ver al rubio, donde él ya estaba cambiado, bueno en realidad estaba escogiendo que gorro llevar, esto le causo una pequeña risa, cosa que hizo dar vuelta al rubio y rascarse la cabeza.

-que gorro decís que lleve Natsuki_chan-le pregunto el rubio a su chica.

-uh, pensándolo bien, porque no un cambio de imagen, deja ver esos cabellos rubios, tan lindos-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-uh, bueno es buena idea, pero la que más va a cambiar va a ser vos linda-dijo guiñándole un ojo-pero bueno que tal si vamos yendo.

-dale, Naruto_kun-contesto para tomar su estuche ninja e irse directo a la academia caminando.

Cuando salieron del departamento de Naruto, este fue directo al suelo por un abrazo de Anko, que refregaba sus pechos en la cara de Naruto dejándolo sin aire, lo soltó cuando sintió la mirada asesina de la chica que acompañaba a Naruto.

-¿Qué le haces a Naruto_kun zorra?-le dijo Natsuki sumamente enojada.

-como que zorra, puta en crecimiento-le contesto Anko, y así siguieron hasta que oyeron a Naruto decirle-basta chicas-le dijo recibiendo las miradas de las dos-unas chicas tan lindas no deberían pelear-les dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a las dos-¿Qué tal si nos vamos despidiendo Anko_chan, ya que no quiero llegar tarde, vamos Natsuki_chan-y desaparecieron de la vista de Anko.

Afuera del edificio, tomados de la mano, Naruto y Natsuki caminaban tranquilo hacia la academia, que no estaba a más de medio kilómetro del edificio, charlaban animadamente hasta que un aldeano hizo presencia, pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpido por Naruto- cállate y continua tu camino si no quieres morir-el aldeano asustado por el poder que emanaba Naruto salio corriendo dejando a una sonriente pelinegra mirando al rubio.

Pasando el tiempo habían llegado a la academia-Natsuki_chan, ya sabes cómo le explicara esto a Iruka y a la clase-le dijo Naruto sereno, ya que temía que la metieran en un lio por culpa de él, y eso no quería y menos con una de sus chicas.

-claro-le respondió feliz la Uchiha.

Caminando ya se encontraban la puerta del salón, sin decir nada abrieron, dejando sorprendidos a todo el salón incluyendo a Iruka que estaba dando los nombramientos de los equipos.

-¿Qué tenemos algo en la cara?-dijo muy fríamente Natsuki.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto Hikari y Sakura naturalmente porque estaba tomada de la mano con el rubio.

-Uchiha Natsuki, un gusto-le dijo evadiendo las preguntas del profesor, dejando al rubio con una gota en su nuca y decidió explicar la situación.

-Natsuki_chan, es en realidad Sasuke, que por problemas internos de Konoha, decidieron hacerla hombre, fin de aclaraciones-dijo para sentarse al lado de Shino, quien lo saludo con un apretón de manos-hola Shino.

-hola Naruto_san-dijo el chico de las gafas.

-bueno después de ese inesperado momento, daré los equipo por favor no interrumpan, equipo 1 conformado por… y así siguió hasta llegar al equipo 7-el equipo 7 estará conformado por Hikari Namikaze, Uchiha Natsuki y Haruno Sakura, su sensei será Kakashi Hatake-las tres se golpearon la cabeza contra sus bancos, una y otra vez maldiciendo su destino-equipo 8 conformado por Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka, su sensei será Kurenai Yūhi -de repente Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro a Shino en muestra de buena suerte al igual que Hikari con su amiga y se oía muy bien a Kiba gritar sobre que una de sus perras iba a estar en su grupo y que iba a demostrar quién era el alfa, pero fue callado por una kunai que paso muy cerca de "hombría" que fue lanzada por Naruto, se calló e Iruka prosiguió-equipo 9 ya circulando, equipo 10 conformado por, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi-suspiro al ver los nombres del equipo 13 y el porqué de esa situación totalmente complicada-equipo trece, conformado por Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi y Himura Naruto, su sensei será Anko Mitarashi, pero por ser un equipo totalmente extraño las primeras misiones actuaran con el equipo 7-cuando termino de decir esto, las tres chicas del equipo 7, festejaron en su interior.

-¿Que dijeron algo?-el rubio llamo la atención, ya que Iruka no sabía que estaba dormido y se levantó ya que Shino le dijo que no fuera tan vago.

-nada, nada, quédense esperando a sus senseis, me retiro y suerte-dijo saludando a sus alumnos.

hola gente como están, bueno un capitulo entre bueno y entretenido, espero que les guste, jaja que les pareció incluir a Sora y a Tai espero sus comentarios, un capitulo un poco más corto de lo esperado pero no tiene nada que ver con que no me costó también, sin másw chau chau. si el capitulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capítulos subir más a menudo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo.Pd: la nueva historia esta en proceso a subirse entre estas semana y la otra, estén al tanto, sin mas chau. Atte: Luufy Uzumaki. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wesaa que pasoaa, bueno gente, hago este capítulo un poco rápido, por eso si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento, es que tengo que dar 3 materias, entienden maso menos?, sin mas los reviews.

7 siniestro: hola loco, yo eh leído dos o tres fanfic en donde hay fem sasuke, los cuales ninguno son yaoi, ya que soy hombre jeje, la verdad pensé (al principio) poner a la madre de Sasuke, pero dije- qué onda vamos a hacer algo nuevo-y ahí se me ocurrió la idea de la madre de Hinata ya que de ella no se conoce mucho, y si tiene algunos "hermanos" tirados por ahí Naruto xD, las recomendaciones dalas nomas, siempre son bienvenidas, gracias por el comentario espero otro.

Zafir09: jeje devuelta gracias, y si es muy interesante la sensei de Naruto y la posición donde está ahora mismo, si ten lo por seguro que será algunas de su novias, si serian esas, pero yo creo que el rubio se queda corta con ese harem jaja, tengo una mente un poco "mala" y gracias por los dos comentarios, espero que sigan y sin más el capítulo.

Advertencia Lemmon.

Capítulo 10: cara a cara: se encuentran los tres asesinos.

Cuando Iruka se despidió los alumnos, ellos empezaron a murmurar de cómo serían sus sensei, la verdad Naruto se le resbalo una gota de sudor cuando supo quién va a hacer su sensei, pero se limitó a ver sereno a sus compañeros de clase, pasaron las horas, los alumnos y sus maestros se estaban retirando, solo faltaba el equipo trece y el siete que ya de por más de cabreados estaban.

-¡DONDE ESTAN ESTOS JOUNIN DE PORQUERIA!-grito enojada Sakura, siendo apoyada por Hikari. -¡te juro que si no llegas rápido Kakashi, te voy a quemar esa porquería del Icha Icha-dijo Hikari, y como asar del destino aparecieron unos sonrientes Jounin al aula, que fueron recibidos por puteadas de donde haya espacio en la garganta de las mujeres del equipo 7.

-okey, okey tardamos un poquito-dijo Kakashi, que cuando termino de hablar una kunai paso al lado de su mejilla, cortándola un poco y clavándose en la pared, Kakashi miro a quien la tiro encontrándose con el rubio de aquella misión.

-Kakashi, no fue un rato, fueron 4 horas de mi preciada vida, o la próxima llegas temprano o te mato-dijo el rubio sonriendo, esto causo que todos lo miraran raro.

-si como sea, los esperamos arriba-dijo Anko, mirando a Naruto-nos vemos Foxi_kun-y desaparecieron, todos lo miraron raro a Naruto este le dijo-larga y problemática historia que es muy problemática de contar en este problemático día- contesto Naruto como todo un Nara.

-bueno vamos-esta vez fue la voz de Tai Kamiya.

-ok-respondieron todos y lentamente se fueron acercando a la azotea.

Arriba de esta los esperaban los dos Jounin que hablaban tranquilamente, de cómo les fueron los años, ya que compartieron equipo Ambu en aquellos tiempos, pero cortaron esa conversación cuando se presentaron sus alumnos que estaban riendo, bueno menos los dos hombres que estaban con cara de "si me hablas te mato" cosa que hizo reír aún más a las mujeres.

-uh… muy bien porque no se presentan, de uno en uno-dijo Anko.

-¿presentarnos y que se supone que debamos decir?-le pregunto Sakura cosa que hizo sacar un par de gotas a todos.

-lo que les gusta… lo que le disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos cosas así…-dijo Kakashi aburrido de explicar eso.

-porque no comienza usted, digo porque vamos a hacerlo primero nosotros, comience usted para así sabemos que decir y como-dijo Sora lo que las chicas asintieron.

-¿yo?-dijo señalándose a sí mismo-uh… soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan o me disgustan… aa no tengo ganas de decirles eso-recibiendo un "eh" de parte de Hikari y Sakura-mis sueños para mi futuro… nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos-termino de decir Kakashi con la mirada vaga en el cielo.

-los único que les dijo fue su nombre, jaja Kakashi nunca cambias, bueno hola, me llamo Anko Mitarashi, las cosas que me gustan son el dango, Foxi_kun y torturar gente, lo que me disgustan son a los traidores entre otras cosas y mis pasatiempos son ir a mi trabajo que me gusta mucho y tener tiempo de calidad con mi Foxi_kun-dijo mirando a Naruto-y mi sueños para el futuro, nunca me los plantee.

-bueno ahora es su turno, uh… tú el reservado con pelo de cuarta-dijo Kakashi señalando a Tai que la mato con la mirada-mi nombre es Tai Kamiya, mis gustos son entrenar, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y el ramen-cuando dijo esto Naruto inmediatamente se le acercó y le estrecho la mano, todos sabían de la pasión por el ramen del rubio-etto… sigo lo que me disgustan son los golpes de Sora_chan, como a los traidores, mis sueños para mi futuro es el convertirme en el Hokage tener una familia tranquila, ser recordado por todo el pueblo y que no vean como escoria-termino de decir Tai.

-okey, ahora tu peli chicle-dijo Anko señalando a Sakura que la mataba con la mirada-tsk…mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es (mirada a Naruto), lo que me disgusta son pervertidos, como los ruidosos-que curioso jaja-y mis sueños son convertirme en una buena Kunoichi-termino de decir Sakura y tomo de vuelta la palabra Kakashi.

-vos la chica emo- estúpido fue la palabra que recibió Kakashi.

-lo que me gusta, no les interesa, mi disgustan muchas otras, mi sueño hace poco era traer de vuelta el poder del clan y matar a una persona pero alguien me cambio la idea ahora lo que quiero es ser una buena Kunoichi y la mejor de la historia del clan-dijo con una mirada llena de orgullo cosa que sorprendió a Hikari y a Kakashi.

-ya veo, bueno ahora tú la de haya con cara malhumorada-dijo Anko señalando a Sora.

-hola, soy Sora Takenouchi, me disgustan los pervertidos, los asesinos a sangre fría y los gritones-miro a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos-me gustan muchas otras mis sueño para un futuro es ser tan legendaria como Tsunade Senju—dijo Sora.

-aja… bueno ahora tú el rubio de atrás-dijo Kakashi que cruzo miradas con Naruto duro un par de segundos hasta que Naruto decidió hablar-me llamo Naruto Himura, me disgustan los padres que abandonan a su hijo al merced de gente que están ciegas-dijo mirando a Kakashi de vuelta hubo un duelo de miradas donde el rubio gano-también la gente que no se deja matar como ciertos Ambus débiles de cierta misión-esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso Kakashi estaba a punto de replicarle pero Naruto no lo dejo-me gusta las chicas bonitas que tengas bastante aguante-dijo mirando a Anko y a Natsuki naturalmente se sonrojaron-como matar gente y que su sangre salpique por todo el lugar-dijo asustando a su compañeros-también cantar como componer canciones y otras cosa-dijo riendo-mis sueños para un futuro, es un poco ambicioso por eso no lo cuento-dijo acabando el rubio.

-bueno rubio oculto, es tu turno la mimada de la derecha-dijo Kakashi para señalar a Hikari que bufo molesta.

-soy Hikari Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, como pasar tiempo junto con mi familia, me disgustan los pervertidos "aunque me estoy convirtiendo en una…maldito libro" los gritones como los emos-dijo mirando a Sakura y a Natsuki-y los que matan por puro placer-dijo mirando a Anko, pareciera que se las chichas que intentaban estar con Naruto empezaban a llevase un poquito mal-mis pasatiempos además de comer el ramen Ka_chan es entrenar con mi Otou_san y Ero_sennin cuando está libre, mis sueños para el futuro es convertiré en la Godaime Hokage y superar a mi padre-dijo feliz

-okey, mañana será la prueba de ingreso a Genin-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Cómo si ya somos Genin?-dijo Tai.

-no en realidad, se les dará una misión con 46% de probabilidad, si fallan regresaran a la academia y si no bueno seguiremos con las misiones-dijo simple Anko para retirarse.

-bueno en fin, preséntense a las cinco de la mañana en el campo número 7, a por cierto no desayunen vomitaran-y Kakashi también se fue.

-bueno Natsuki, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Naruto a lo que Natsuki se aferró a su brazo dejando enojadas a tres Kunoichis.

-Naruto_kun yo voy a tu casa-dijo Anko aferrándose de la otra parte del brazo.

-nos vemos chicas, adiós Tai-dijo Naruto para seguir caminado con las dos mujeres.

Caminando por la aldea evadiendo las miradas molestas de la población de hombre como la de mujeres el trio seguían caminando como nada hablando tranquilamente, a esto Naruto aprovecho para tocarle el trasero a Anko y a Natsuki con sus dos manos, ellas se sonrojaron pero siguieron caminando sin decir una palabras totalmente sonrojadas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, este empezó a besar a Anko y acariciar a Natsuki y las besaba, hizo un clon para que se encargara de Natsuki.

-nos divertiremos no es verdad Anko_chan-le pregunto con una voz seductora.

-claro Naruto_kun- cuando termino de decir esto Anko se abalanzó sobre Naruto para besarlo apasionadamente en un duelo de lengua que gano Naruto, cuando sintieron que se le acababa el aire se separaron, Anko se quitó su camisa de malla para dejar que Naruto se aposesione de sus pechos y empezará a chupar y mordisquear suavemente los pezones de los mismos, viendo gemir a Anko decidió quitarle mini falda junto con su ropa interior quedando ella totalmente desnuda y sonrojada.

Naruto se sentó en la parte derecha de la cama ya que en la izquierda estaba Natsuki siendo excitada por el clon de Naruto y se quitó sus pantalones quedando en bóxer que no servían para nada para ocultar a su fiel compañero, inconscientemente Anko empezó a gatear y se quedó en frente del miembro de Naruto, hipnotizada bajo el bóxer de Naruto quedando el pene de Naruto a su máximo esplendor en los ojos de Naruto-ven Anko_chan, toma tu premio-dijo Naruto, sin pedir permiso Anko empezó a lamer la punta de Naruto haciéndolo sacar un par de gemidos, cuando escucho los gemidos de Naruto, Anko empezó a tragar el pene de Naruto y sacarlo repetidamente, al poco tiempo el pene empezó a inflarse esto lo noto Anko y se movió aún más rápido-Ahhh…Anko…ahhh me voy a venir-dijo Naruto, no pudo aguantar más y hundió el miembro en lo más profundo de la garganta de Anko y soltar una abundante roción de semen que trago Anko.

-ahora Anko, ¿comenzamos?-le pregunto Naruto parado, a esto Anko se acostó y abrió sus piernas dejando ver a Naruto su parte inferior a todo esplendor-ahí va Anko-dijo Naruto para posicionarse entre las piernas y hundió su pene en la vagina de Anko que gimió al sentir sus paredes internas abrirse por la envestida de Naruto que sin piedad, siguió, siguió envistiendo a Anko, ya violando el vientre Anko se había corrido dos veces y Naruto ya empezaba a sentir el clímax-me corro Anko!-dijo Naruto para envestir fuertemente llegando hasta lo más fondo que pudo y libero una gran cantidad de semen y saco su miembro que aun pedía lucha, Naruto se posiciono debajo de Anko y ella se sentó en su miembro-ahhhh Narutoo_kuun ahhh más rápido más rápido- Anko bajaba del pene de Naruto rápidamente, sin saber que paso ya está siendo penetrada doblemente por otro clon de Naruto, esto la hizo correrse-vaya Anko_chan de vuelta te corriste, que buena puta que sos y lo mejor que sos solo mía-dijo Naruto para hundirse de nuevo en las más profundo que pudo y libero de vuelta su semilla al igual que su clon dejando a Anko con los ojos en blanco-ahhh Naruto_kun aaa mas, mas-dijo Anko para ser de nuevo penetrada por dos clones de Naruto mientras este iba en dirección a una sonrojada Natsuki.

-es tu turno Natsuki_chan, toma el premio-dijo Naruto haciendo chocar su pene con la mejilla de Natsuki, Natsuki lo agarro con una mano y empezó a darle lengüeteadas a la punta haciendo sacar gemidos a Naruto, sabiendo esto dejo su timidez para empezar a tragar aunque no superó los ¾ ya que se atragantaba pero lo suplantaba con el movimiento de lengua que hacía a Naruto sentirse en el cielo-uhhhh… sigue así Natsuki_chan que vas a obtener tu premio-dijo Naruto mientras Natsuki empezaba a notar la inflamación el miembro de Naruto, e hizo lo mismo que Anko aumento el ritmo de la felación- ahhhh, me corro-dijo Naruto para llevar su pene superando los límites de Natsuki atragantándola y libero su abundante semilla directo a su estómago.

-¿lista?-dijo Naruto pregunto Naruto, ella asintió Suavemente.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente por la sensibilidad que tenía, después de un tiempo se apodero de los pechos de Natsuki haciéndola gemir aún más, viendo el resultado Naruto comenzó a acelerar el movimiento, chocando con el vientre, ante esto Natsuki abrió los ojos bien grandes ya que el rubio estaba chocando y entrando a su vientre sin piedad alguna Naruto seguía chocando, al cabo de la quinta envestida Natsuki no pudo más y se vino, arqueando la espalda por el placer porque el rubio estaba lejos de parar –¡ahhhh Naruto_kun, vente, vente adentro mío ahhh mi amoooor dame un hijooo!-gritaba totalmente perdida Natsuki, Naruto sonrió ante esto y aumento aún más el ritmo, por la cada estocada hacia gemir y gritar a Natsuki-ahhh me corro Natsuki_chan!- dijo Naruto para clavarse dentro del vientre y soltó un gruñido como también soltó una buena cantidad de semen dentro de Natsuki que ya estaba en blanco.

-Kage bushin no jutsu-dijo Naruto para crear 6 clones-me tengo que ir encárguense y déjenlas exhaustas-termino Naruto para arreglarse e irse directo al bosque de la muerte.

Caminando por la aldea, miraba los locales que se encontraban abiertos como la gente que paseaba a pesar de que era media noche, siguió su flecha hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando llego a las rejas vio el cartel. "prohibido el paso a gente no autorizada", salto las rejas y entro al bosque, siguió hasta el lugar donde siempre venia cuando se escondía de los aldeanos-"ja que recuerdos me trae este lugar"-pensó Naruto ya que se encontraba en el rio que le escondía cuando era un niño, esto deprimio un poco a Naruto-**no te preocupes Naruto_kun, ya paso ese tiempo**-dijo la zorra en su interinos-gracias Kyu_chan, aunque sabes que siempre tengo ese rencor que no puedo apagar, pero de todas formas gracias"-le dijo mentalmente a su zorra sonrió. Siempre esa zorra le hacía sacar una sonrisa en su momentos más malos.

-bueno se acabó el juego sal de donde seas que estés Ambus raíz-dijo Naruto de repente aparecieron aproximadamente 15 ambus, pero lo que tenían distintos era que sus máscaras eran blancas y uno se adelantó para hablar.

-Naruto_san, Danzo_sama quiere hablar contigo-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de ese escuadrón.

-claro-sonrió Naruto, ya que quería ver cara a cara a ese tal Danzo-"según recuerdo era el tuerto"-pensó Naruto y siguió al Ambu a la guarida.

Caminaron por un rato, hasta que llegaron a una montaña, el Ambu pronuncio algo raro, y la roca que sobresalía se abrió, dejando ver un pasillo de 4x4 y muchas habitaciones, caminaron un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una escaleras-bueno Naruto_san, suba estas escaleras y la primera puerta, ahí lo está esperando Danzo_sama-dijo el ambu raíz se despidió y se fue junto a los demás ambus.

Naruto subía las escalera memorizando todo el lugar, quien sabe para qué, mientras subía dejaba notas explosivas, que también dejo en todo el lugar sin que los Ambus de hubiesen dado cuenta, sin darse cuenta habría llegado arriba y la puerta de encantaba frente a él, dio un suspiro y entro, en cuanto entro se encontró con las personas que menos quería encontrarse, estaban Danzo Shimura y Minato Namikaze charlando.

-veo que has llegado Himura _san-dijo Danzo sereno mirando a los ojos a Naruto.

-si Shimura, Namikaze-dijo con veneno en su vos Naruto, estaba realmente enojado, la iris de sus ojos estaban cambiando lentamente-para que mando a perseguirme a sus Amus en vez de venir personalmente-dijo Naruto mirando a Mianto, que el Hokage también lo miraba de un forma asesina dejando escapar su instinto asesino al igual que Danzo, Naruto noto esto y también expulso su instinto asesino, cualquiera que no sea un experimentado de vida se hubiese desmayado.

-por el simple hecho de que sos un ser inferior-dijo Minato sin tomar acto de sus palabras.

-¿ser inferior?-se echó a reír Naruto y desapareció y re apareció con una kunai en la garganta del Hokage y le susurro-el que menos puede hablar de los tres, sos vos-dijo Naruto con su vos más fría que pudo, helando un poco a Minato que también hablo.

-sabes ahora mismo te puedo meter y que te pudras en la cárcel, pero por eso no vine a hablar con Danzo y menos con vos, solo para matarte… lo hubiese hecho al principio-dijo Minato, desapareciendo y encontrarse atrás de Naruto que este exploto y se alejó por lo menos 6 metros-hablen-dijo Naruto.

Tomo palabra Minato-porque liberaste el sello a Sasuke-dijo Minato.

-porque no es su culpa haber nacido mujer, entiendes cabeza hueca-dijo Naruto.

-ese no es el hecho, teníamos planes y ahora por tu culpa se fueron hacia abajo-dijo Minato sin tomar preocupaciones sobre el asunto.

-si la llegan a tocar, les juro a los dos que cuando nos volvamos a ver van a pedir llorando las muerte-dijo Naruto con su vos fría y sin sentimientos.

-yo que voz Himura_san actuaria con más calma, ya que te podría matar ahora mismo-dijo Danzo muy enojado.

-no quiero matarlos ahora, digan además de lo de Natsuki_chan me llamaron para algo más.

-exacto Himura_san, queremos que entregues a Anko y a Natsuki al…-pero no termino porque Naruto dijo un rotundo "no".

-necesitan algo mas-pregunto de vuelta Naruto.

-uh… no por ahora…puedes irte-dijo un muy enojado Minato.

-adiós-dijo Naruto**-no fue un poco imprudente lo que hiciste Naruto_kun**- dijo La Kitsune en su mente-"realmente sí, pero con lo que voy a hacer ahora, no se compara nada Kyu_chan"-le dijo Naruto y la zorra se rio en su mente.

Naruto salió de la guarida-hoy en Konoha va a ver fuegos artificiales-dijo Naruto y chasqueo los dedos.

Adentro de la guarida, los papeles explosivos empezaron a quemarse lentamente y conectándose todos explotaron, derrumbando la guarida de Ambu raíz y dejando sonriente a Naruto que caminaba con una sonrisa un poco retorcida escondida por los mechones de cabello que tapaban sus ojos y la explosión detrás de el-esto le pasa por meterse con el Kaze Anaake (el ciento perforador) JAJAJAJAJA-y sus carcajadas sonaron por todo el lugar y los escombros atrás de el.

_**Hola gente como están, el capitulo de la semana, porque la próxima semana no voy a poder subir maso menos hasta el viernes porque tengo que rendir las materias sin mas que decir porque estoy subiendo el capitulo rapidito chau chau. **_

Si el capitulo te gusto te agradeceré si dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capitulo subir mas a menudo gracias de antemano saludo a todo el mundo.

Pd: voy a rsubir Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio para los que no saben que es visiten mi perfil y lean sin mas la frase del capitulo.

_Para quien seca sus lagrimas sin darse por vencido, y a pesar de la fatiga sigue su camino, para quien lucha para quien sigues vivo bucando un sentido, lo mayores heroes son desconocidos._

Chau chau atte: luufy uzumaki.


	12. Chapter 12

Wesa que pasoaaa, bueno gente si al fin veremos que paso después de los "fuegos artificiales"!

Sin más que decir los reviews.

Zafir09: qué bueno que te gusto, hoy tus dudas van a ser respondidas… pero abajo y gracias por los deseos.

Naruto elite covenant: jajaja es verdad lo del lemon por eso voy a parar un poco pero ahora va a venir la sangre jaja, y los planes de Minato sobre Natsuki son muy claros, y lo de Kushina ya verán.

Gracias por los comentarios y todo eso sigan así, sin más el capítulo.

Naruto y todo personaje les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capítulo 11: el viento en la niebla: primera parte.

Naruto caminaba tranquilo por el bosque de la muerte mientras sonreía de una forma muy macabra-"ku ku ku que les habrá pasado, jaja"-pensó Naruto y fue respondido-**creo que te excediste Naruto_kun**-dijo una vos desde el interior de Naruto-no creo, además se lo merecían, me hablaban como si fueran superiores y sabes cuánto me irrita que me hablen así, Jane-dijo Naruto a su invocación, Jane era la jefa de la invocación de los asesinos a Naruto le dieron esta invocación cuando andaba por el mundo-**si pero fue un poco imprudente**- dijeron a la ves la zorra y la asesina que se miraron y empezaron a atacarse haciendo sacar una gota de sudor a Naruto y sus otros dos contratos-"buenos los dejo"-y regreso su vista al camino de regreso.

Al día siguiente, los civiles juntos a los shinobis andaban con mucho miedo, se enteraron de un atentado al Hokage y al águila de Konoha Danzo, sin dudas dos shinobis que imponían presencia, lo que genero aún más miedo de lo que había fue que algunos Ambus, trajeron al Yondaime en un estado muy malo pero sin rastros de Danzo.

En el campo Nº7 se encontraba el equipo 7 junto al trece-bueno hoy comenzaremos con las misiones-dijo Kakashi pero fue cortado por Naruto que se encontraba acostado mirando las nubes.

-espero Kakashi que no sean misiones rango D-dijo Naruto esta ves prestando un mínimo de atención.

-me temo Naruto_kun que si-dijo Anko mirando a su rubio.

Naruto suspiro, se sentó-nos vemos gente, suerte llámenme cuando comiencen con misiones de verdad-dijo Naruto para pararse e irse frente a los ojos incrédulos de los dos Jounin y los 5 Gennins.

-espera Shimura-dijo Kakashi tomando la atención del rubio-si logras establecer un combate por 5 minutos conmigo no haremos misiones clase D, comenzaremos rango C, yo mismo le pediré al Hokage eso, que dices ¿aceptas?-dijo Kakashi sonriendo… bueno eso parecía por la felicidad del ojo que no estaba cubierto.

Naruto se dio media vuelta-claro Kakashi.

No muy segura Anko le cuestiono a Kakashi-Kakashi, no durara mucho, recuerda que es un Gennin-dijo Anko, cuando iba a hablar Kakashi fue de vuelta interrumpido por Naruto.

-Anko_chan las clasificaciones de un Shinobi no va de si eres un Gennin, un Chounin, un Jounnin, un Ambu o el Kage, lo que lo demuestra es la inteligencia para tomar medidas buenas para la situación en la que estés, la experiencia que tengas en combate como la de sentir la muerte de cerca, la fuerza pero también puede ser revertido por la inteligencia, el chakra tal como el control del mismo-dijo Naruto como todo un experto.

-no podía explicarlo mejor, ahora listo Kaze Anaake-dijo Kakashi que tomo en guardia baja a Naruto pero en especial a Hikari y a Anko.

-como que Kaze Anaake, Kakashi-dijo Anko pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

-ahora lo veras, listo…Naruto-dijo Kakashi para tomas impulso y arremeter contra Naruto lanzándole una patada a la altura de la cabeza que fue bloqueado por Naruto con el brazo-veo Copy ninja o mejor dicho Sharingan Kakashi-dejando desconcertado a los 5 gennin que ya conocían lo que ocurrió en el barrio Uchiha en ese fatídico día.

-como que Uchiha-dijo Natsuki.

-una larga y extraña historia que no quiero contar ahora-dijo Kakashi para empezar una pelea de Taijutsu con la cual sometió a Naruto a defenderse.

-maldición Kakashi-dijo Naruto para dejar un clon y desaparecer de la vista de los gennin pero nos de los dos Jounin-**Fūton: Repusshō** (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)-de las dos manos de Naruto fueron lanzadas muchas Shurikens junto con una gran ráfaga de viento que impacto en un clon de agua de Kakashi.

-fuu casi me da-dijo Kakashi para también esconderse de los ojos de los Gennin pero no de Naruto y Anko-**Katon: Karyū Endan** (elemento fuego, bala en llamas del dragón de fuego)-de la boca de Kakashi salio un potente dragón de fuego hacia Naruto que también hizo un secuencia de sellos bastante rápidos para el ojo de Kakashi.

-**Suiton: Suijinheki** (Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)-dijo Naruto para crear una barrera de agua, que exploto cuando colisiono con el dragon de fuego pero sin dejar rastro de Naruto cosa que asusto a los gennin junto a los dos Jounin, pero vieron a Naruto caer dándole una patada en la espalda de Kakashi-¡Bāsuto kitsune! (ráfaga de zorros)-grito Naruto para mandar a Kakashi para el suelo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Kakashi estaba arriba de el.

-Hayabusa Otoshi (caída del halcón peregrino)-cuando Kakashi dijo esto agarro a Naruto poniendo sus dos piernas a la altura de la nuca y sus brazos sujetando sus piernas, bajando a una velocidad tremenda la cabeza de Naruto se clavó en la tierra pero fue un clon explosivo que Kakashi lo recibió de lleno-nolo esperaba-susurro Kakashi para pararse.

-Kakashi ahora veras algo muy bueno que no copiaste nunca-dijo Naruto, de repente el viento se volvió mucho más rápido-futon: Kaze no kyūgekina yokusei (elemento viento: supresión del viento veloz)-De repente los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de un celeste transparente y el viento que soplaba fuertemente se dirigió a Kakashi que muy sorprendido lo logró esquivar muy duras penas.

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto exaltado Kakashi, ese ataque lo pudo a ver matado.

-te lo explicaría… pero los cinco minutos se acabaron-sonrió Naruto como todos los Gennin.

-me sorprendiste Naruto, como dije hoy mismo tendremos nuestra primer misión rango C-dijo un feliz Kakashi y sus Genin gritaron un rotundo "si"-bueno prepárense los quiero en una hora en la torre Hokage-y desapareció junto a Naruto en un Sushin.

A la hora del combate entre Kakashi y Naruto, los equipos se encontraban esperando su misión.

-bueno su misión será encontrar y atrapar al gato de…-pero Iruka fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-disculpe Sandaime_sama, pero el equipo trece y el equipo siete están totalmente listos para uuna misión grado C-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Iruka y hacer sacar una sonrisa discreta al viejo Sarutobi.

-¡Kakashi no tuvieron ni su primer misión grado D y ya quieres que tomen una misión grado C!-grito Iruka.

-bueno si usted dice Kakashi_san-dijo el Sandaime-hagan pasar a Tazuna_san-sentencio el viejo exkage.

De pronto entro un viejo canoso con una botella de sake mirando a los dos equipos-estos serán mis guardas paldas…una emo, una peli chicle una engreída y gritona otra que pareciera que tiene el ceño fruncido de por vida un mocoso que no tiene nada que hacer y se pone a perder el tiempo con su cabello-"ooo que bien un ciclope y una puta"-pensó Tazuna viéndolos hasta que su vista se posó el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa-¡¿NARUTO?!-Grito/pregunto Naruto mirando al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿lo conoces Naruto_kun?-le pregunto Anko a lo que el rubio asintió.

-claro cómo olvidarlo, este viejo me resguardo en su casa por un mes cuando estaba en mi viaje, que tiempos o no viejo decrepitó-dijo Naruto a lo que el viejo se le acerco.

-claro mocoso engreído-y se dieron un apretón de manos sorprendiendo a todos.

**Hola gente como esta bueno por problemas de luz este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes, en cualquier momento aparece la otra saludos y chau chau. **

Si el capítulo te gusto te agradeceré di dejas un comentario porque ayuda a crecer y saber que capítulo subir más a menudo gracias de ante mano saludo a todo el mundo…

Bueno, como en la parte 2 de este capítulo pronto vendrá el segundo capítulo de Unmei: destino y el nuevo Akatsuki: los ojos del sabio! Espero que los vean sin mas la frase del capitulo.

_**Culpan de todo a la nueva generación pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que vinieron antes hicieron todo mal **_

_**CHAU CHAU. **_

Atte_Luufy Uzumaki.


End file.
